


Royal Water

by Sander093



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game), ゼロの使い魔 | Zero no Tsukaima | The Familiar of Zero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 42,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23932291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sander093/pseuds/Sander093
Summary: Louise wished for a great and powerful familiar.She got a mermaid instead.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Of Masters And Drivers

_Of Masters and Drivers_  
Screams, screams everywhere. And laughter, laughter as she slaughtered them all, unhinged laughter of one enjoying this insanity. A lance of purple light shot out racking the ground, carving a gouge through the earth that then exploded scattering warriors to all sides, many did not stand back up.

He looked on, his face unreadable, the carnage being satisfactory. “Well it appears your boasts were not as idle as this lot Azami.”

“But of course.” Her left eye glowed purple as she sent another purple lance through the air towards where some of the warriors has taken cover. “Anything for you my dear.” One of the warriors below managed to snap off a spell, but a sphere of golden hexagons appeared and stopped the spell cold. Hefting her 'cannon', Azami sent a stream of purple energy at the offending warrior, they tried to snap up a shield. But it was of no use, the stream blew through their barrier and then them.

“Hmm.” Well, who knew that picking up that blue stone would lead to this. A worthwhile addition if he did say so himself. “Leave no survivors.”

“As you wish my dear.”

And with that Joseph of Gallia turned and headed back, this new development opened up... Opportunities.

................................

A joke.

Silence reined around the courtyard.

A cruel joke.

The green light of the ritual faded.

A final cruel joke at her expense.

The blue stone falling to the ground with a dull thud, landing in the center of the summoning circle.

A rock, she had summoned a rock.

Her final chance to prove herself, and all she had done was summon a rock. She almost felt like laughing, the first spell she had ever done that had gone right. And this was the result.

The silence was already starting to be replaced by sniggering and whispering as she collapsed to her knees. So this was the end.

“Silence!” The commandeering shout returned silence to the courtyard, the balding professor who it belonged to turned to her. “Louise finish the ritual.” She sat there for a moment. “The Ritual Louise.”

“Y..ye..ess.” She shakily got to her feet, and then began moving forwards towards the summoning circle one step at a time. Reciting the ritual one last time in her head she bent down and picked up the rock in one hand.

Taking a deep breath in and out she began to recite. “Pentagon of the five elemental Powers.” It was a little awkward holding the stone in one hand and her wand in the other. “Bless this humble being....” The stone felt heavy in her hand. “And make it my familiar.” And with that she kissed the stone....

Immeasurable power stood before her, remaking a world.

Then it's gone, replaced by the crashing of waves.

Water and light swirled in front of her before coalescing into a humanoid shape.

“We.” The shape resolved itself into a girl with a mousy face and blue eyes. “Are.” Blonde hair adorned with a pair of sapphire ringlets cascaded down and into a pair of drills, with a silver tiara upon her head. “Sheba.” Wearing a very revealing outfit, what looked like shaped blue plates covering her chest with a blue gem in the middle. A plate of a darker blue covering her midsection and lower body along with some white frills around her waist.

“Lover of beauty...” A blue tail adorned with a gold ring hung down from her waist swaying back and forth. “...wealth and banquets.” With a flourish of her hand she conjures a spear of sorts. What looks like white metal interlaced with blue lines forms the end of it while a pair of domes connected with a black bar from a what appears to be a handle. Though how one would get their hands around it eludes the mage.

She then went and planted the tip of the spear in the ground at an angle, then proceeded to use the handle part as a seat. She then looked straight at Louise. “Are you the one who awakened me?” The girl pulled a tea cup and saucer from, somewhere and began sipping.

“Yes, I am the one who summoned you.” Louise watched an eyebrow raise at the word summoned. So this was her familiar. “Sheba is your name?”

“Yes. It's impolite to leave oneself unintroducted, though.”

Oh right. “I am Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere.” She extended her hand to the other girl.

The girl put her tea cup and platter away, somewhere and took her hand. “Well Louise, how shall we spend our time.” The girl retracted her hand and resummoned the tea cup and platter.

“We should....” A cough from nearby drew her attention to where her bald bespectacled teacher was standing, and then to the crowd of students waiting on their turn. “...Get out of the way for the rest of the students.”

The girl's gaze looked to the remaining students. “Very well.” She then conjured a tub of sorts made of water and sat down on the rim of one end. Then offering a hand to Louise. “Come, Master.” Wait did the girl want her to ride in that! “Louise?”

“Yes....” Curiosity winning Louise took the hand and clambered into the water tub, which was surprisingly sturdy, if a bit damp. “Take us behind... the crowd.” She did her best to keep the nervousness from her voice, while standing in the tub in front of Sheba.

“As you wish.” She almost fell over as the tub sped off, angling between those who had finished and those who had yet to have their turn. She could feel eyes on her and Sheba as the girl manoeuvred them behind the crowd. As they came to a stop the tub lost it's shape and splashed onto the ground, she glanced around at the others as they turned away to whisper amongst themselves. Sheba meanwhile had taken again to using her staff as a seat, and began sipping from her teacup again.

Louise took the time to look her familiar over now that she had the time. It had worked, but she had some questions. For one, where was the familiar brand. And what was up with the rock she had originally summoned.

But first, that tail. “Sheba, what are you?”

“Hmm.” Sheba stopped her tea drinking for a moment. “Your weapon.”

“Weapon!” Sheba raised an eyebrow.

“Yes, yours. After all you were the one who awakened me, so that makes you my master.”

“Awakened. So I didn't summon you..... Wait what about the rock.” Had she dropped it when Sheba appeared.... Or....

She looked over at Sheba. “Was this rock blue, and fit in your hand by any chance?”

“Yes it was, and when went to bind it you appeared....”

“So you summoned my core then. Still you were worthy enough to be my master and awaken me.” Sheba placed a hand on a gem on her chest. So the familiar brand was somewhere on that gem then.... Maybe.

Shaking her head to clear those thoughts. Sheba might not have been the familiar she had been wishing for, but Sheba was hers, and undeniable proof that she was a mage after all.

..............

It was late at night when she returned.

“Agnes, I take it you were successful.”

“Yes Princess, though I could not ordain the why.” Agnes produced a pair pale blue stones from within her robes. “Nothing we obtained indicated why they wanted these so badly. Or for who they worked.”

“Reconquista?”

“Perhaps. But I cannot say for certain, sadly we didn't manage to take any prisoners.”

“Unfortunate.” She took one of the stones and looked it over, it was definitely crafted in some fashion, no natural stone would be so uniform in shape. “Did we at least ascertain as to what they were so desperately after.”

“No. It's likely that they were merely told to retrieve these and not as to why.”

As she suspected, but little she could do about. “See what you can do about the who, and..” She returned the one she had taken back to Agnes. “Put these somewhere safe. If nothing else they will be denied their prize.”

“As you wish princess.” Agnes closed her hands around the stones....

And they started to glow. Starting off slowly but quickly getting bright enough that she had to shield her eyes.

“KOSMOS Obey Strategical Multiple Operation Systems.”

“My Name Is Herald.”


	2. What Are You

_What are you_

Sheba looked at Colbert. The bespectacled professor looked back. “Well she certainly is unusual Miss Valliere. Though I will state again, detect magic has turned up nothing.”

“But....” Louise pointed at the wisps of water floating around Sheba. “Then how is she doing this.”

“I cannot say, though I am concerned about the lack of any visible runes....” Sheba had used her water to recreate the 'runes' that were apparently branded onto her core... Professor Colbert had then marked them down.... “Still it may be an artifact of her runes or her unusual summoning.”

“You think I'm lying about where she came from?”

“Myself no, but there are others who would certainly benefit from a daughter of the Valerie family being cast out.” She suppressed a wince, even here at school politics had an uncanny ability of coming to the forefront. With the headmaster doing everything he could to keep a lid on it. “As such I wish to establish the existence of the familiar bond beyond doubt. As such it would be best if you could demonstrate any familiar auxilium as soon as possible.”

“I will professor.”

“That said, Sheba is certainly a unique familiar. My assumptions are still a water spirit in the 'form' of a girl, it would explain both the tail and the water manipulation. It could even be argued that the 'magic' of a spirit would be different enough that detect magic would miss it. That however leaves the issue of Sheba's 'lance'.” Sheba chose that moment to shift her staff around with a stream of water where it rested on a nearby table.

“Yes, that.” Sheba had yet to actually demonstrate what she could do with it. “She does listen to me as a familiar should, so that should be proof that the bond is working, even if the runes can't be seen.”

Colbert let out a sigh while shaking his head. “Very well. But I will be expecting progress, though this does give us some clue as to what your element is.” Water, quite obvious given what Sheba could do. “I'll see about getting a Water Mage to do some tutoring. Given your troubles with practical tests.” Yes that. “By your leave.” The professor gave a short bow and left.

She watched him go for a bit before turning back to Sheba. “We should probably turn in for the day.” The sun was already starting to set and the evening bell wouldn't be long off now. “Tomorrow is supposed to be a day for a mage to bond with their familiar before classes resume. I do believe it best to spend some time in the library, you are extremely unique as far as familiar's go.”

“But of course, there is only one of us after all.” Not what she had been getting at. “You have suitable quarters prepared?”

“I only have my room at the academy. It's not much, but the school does not give preferential treatment.” She began to walk towards the Alvis hall where dinner was soon to be served.  
  


“Acceptable.” Sheba had reconjured and mounted her water tub again. Louise declined against joining her again. “I take it we are going to go there now?”

“Not yet, I still have yet to have my evening meal. It has been a long day.” And tomorrow looked like it was going to be just as long.

Unfortunately any hope of getting dinner without any incident was dashed by a certain busty redhead standing at the entrance to the hall. An oversized red salamander with a flame on the end of its tail rested by her feet.

“Kirche....”

“Oh, you're acquainted with such an example of feminine beauty.” What!!!!!?????

“Oh, my. Quite the flatterer, and you don't need to be so loud Louise.” She shut her mouth from her unintentional yelling. “Tell you what, why don't you come work for a real mage.”

She felt her hand wrap around her wand and draw it out. “Kirche.....” She glared daggers at the redhead.

“We're afraid we must decline. Louise is our master and we will not be abandoning her.” She would have to ask Sheba what was with the way she referred to herself. “However we are willing to take a beauty such yourself in as part of our entourage.”

“Absolutely not. I will not have you associating with this harlot.” She had to mentally scold herself, what made her think that Sheba would be aware of anyone's reputation at the academy. Though her comments about Kirche was something that would have to enquired about. Sheba merely raised an eyebrow at the comment. Turning her attention back to Kirche. “Now if you will excuse us we're here for our evening meal.”

“Familiar aren't allowed in the hall. Or didn't you know.” That was true...

“Only because they can't maintain proper manners, my familiar however is capable of such.” Or at least she hoped, less this be truly embarrassing. “Come Sheba dinner awaits us.”

She moved pass Kirche and into the hall.

......................

“Tres bien, tres bien. You have done well today mon Faeries.” Scarron looked over his assembled faeries.

“Oui, oui. Monsieur Scarron.” They echoed back to him, a hint of weariness in their voices.

“All right girls, time to turn in. We'll have another busy day tomorrow, mes petites.” He got some exhausted cheers in response, he watched them head through the door at the back of the main room of the Charming Faeries Inn, and towards the stairs that would take them up to their rooms. He took a glance over the room itself, the only light being cast from the torch above the rear door. Well used chairs were all neatly stacked onto stained wooden tables, the well swept hardwood floor bearing the scars of more than one rough night.

After a moment he followed his Faeries, grabbing the torch on the way. But instead of heading up like them he instead went to check in on the last occupant of the building, and the most recent. Walking into the kitchen he found them bent over a sink cleaning the last few dishes. Dull dark grey hands moving the wash cloth through the soapy water and over the dishes. “Kurz.”

A pair of glowing blue eyes met his own. “Ah, Monsieur Scarron I didn't hear you come in. Just getting the last few of these cleaned.” The, ahh, golem that called itself Kurz, he had come to be it's master after acquiring a strangely shaped glowing sapphire rock.

“Good, will you be turning in soon.” It had grown brightly for a moment when he held it. And then Kurz had appeared and introduced himself as Scarron's weapon. A very strange golem, had been his first thought, what with the near universal dark grey and white metal from which it was mostly formed. Save for a few glowing blue lines traced along the body, the eyes and a glowing sapphire gem on 'his' chest.

“Yeah, once I'm done Monsieur.” He had then presented Scarron with a strange device that Kurz had insisted was a canon of some sort. It was certainly the oddest cannon the inn proprietor had ever seen. A pair of metal rods formed the front which were connected by an ovoid section, then at the rear there was a squared section. Attached over the whole device was various bits of use Scarron couldn't divine, and the whole thing being made of a white and dark grey metal very similar to the golem from which it had appeared with.

He stifled a yawn. “It appears I must turn in the night.” And with that he turned and gave a wave as Kurz said his good nights. Kurz. Almost enough to take his mind off the ever growing amount of taxes he had been paying as of late.

..........................................

Smoke wafted over the range from the targets. Well one target in particular, it's stump still smoking from KOS-MOS's attack. Agnes hadn't been willing to believe her two 'weapons' claims about their power before, know though....

KOS-MOS's attack had blew apart the entire dummy, reducing it to a smoking stump where it had once stood. And a gouge through the earthen berm behind it. Then a hole in the stone wall behind that as well. Going by the birds that had taken off the shot had gone into the forest beyond as well.

Princess Henrietta looked on, her face impassive. But Agnes could make out the telltale's that the young woman was worried. The attack KOS-MOS had just unleashed outmatched what most square ranked mages could accomplish, and it was implied that this was rather trivial for her to accomplish.

“Master I trust this is sufficient demonstration of my power.” There was a hint of annoyance in the question, as if any should mistrust her statements.

“That is enough.” The way the two of them called her Master had already caused some waves, one rumour about her being a mage of sorts had already reached her ears, along with several more saying she had consulted with demons. “Herald.” You give a nod to the other woman.

“As you wish master.” She floats over to the firing stand, her 'armour' raising her own weapon, static lighting sparking around in it. A bright yellow lance comes from the tip and spears towards the rightmost dummy. The dummy vanishes in an explosion of hay and splinters as Herald rakes the beam to the left taking out each dummy in turn before ending at the left most. Then the line she had raked exploded removing the stumps and some dirt from the ground.

Herald turned to her as splinters and dirt fell to the ground, a light smile on the platinum haired woman's face. “Does it meet your expectations?”

Was beyond what she had been expecting. “Yes.” If that had been a squad of people..... Dismissing those thoughts she turned to Henrietta meeting the princess's eyes. KOS-MOS and Herald had just demonstrated power that exceeded that of any single square rank mage.

And they had sworn personal loyalty to her and her alone.

The whole situation had put her in an awkward position, not the least bit helped by being unable to keep the two 'weapons' a secret. Though that may of have been her focus on trying to keep Herald a secret given her draconic armour.... Instead it had been KOS-MOS loudly proclaiming exactly who she was taking orders from, to the captain of the Gryphon Knights and several other members of that knightly order.

Only Henrietta's timely intervention had prevented blades from being drawn. Spinning a tale about some magic gone awry that had resulted in something akin to a familiar, one who was deeply loyal to it's master. She didn't think Wardes accepted the explanation, but had not tried to push it. She had a feeling that trouble would come from that direction in due time.

“Your demonstration has proven, enlightening.” The Princess addressed the two 'weapons', before turning to her. “Though I do wonder about the origin of your powers. It is not the founders magic, nor does it resemble what we know of firstborn powers...”

“I'm afraid I don't know the origin of our powers.” Herald answered the princess's question. “It just is, perhaps something similar to where you draw power for your own magic.” The princess looked thoughtful.... A question for people far above herself.

“Perhaps, in time though. Herald, I do have another question for you in particular. Are you able to leave your... armour?” Herald looks away with a slight flush on her face.

“Herald.” That had been something she hadn't considered.... Too focused on how to hide Herald as she was....

“Yes, though....”

“Herald?” Now she was curious.

“It's.... I'm not used to moving outside of my armour.” That was interesting...

“But you can.”

“Yes.”

“Can you leave it now?”

Herald looked between her and the princess then gave a sigh. With a blush on her face Herald begins to step out of her armour. She slides her hands out the gauntlets, locking them to the rest of the armour. Then Herald began to extract her legs from the lower part of the armour, Agnes moved to help her as it looked like the 'weapon' would need help getting down.

At least that had been the plan.

As it was once Herald's legs were free she fell straight on top of Agnes with a squeak and knocking the wind out of the musketeer. The sapphire gemstone on Herald's chest made contact with her forehead, which placed her face into the top section of Herald's armour. Gathering her wits she moved her hands and grabbed Herald by the waist and rolled her off.

Unfortunately Herald had grabbed her at some point causing Agne to roll as well, leaving them in much the same position save who was on top. Looking down a Herald's blushed face Agnes did her best to ignore the heat on her own face as she sat upright.

“Oh my..” And Henrietta staring. “Quite bold.” Along with the rest of the musketeer squadron. Yet more rumours that would be flying around, as if the ones about herself and the Laughing Princess weren't bad enough..... She had only been a few times so far....

Getting on her own two feet she helped Herald to her own shaky unsteady feet, and then had to catch the 'weapon' as she nearly fell on top of Agnes again. Holding onto both of Herald's arms she helped Herald steady herself. “You truly do not move outside of your armour much do you?”

“I do not believe so master.” Believe so? Herald and KOS-MOS had both claimed to not have any memories from before they were awakened by Agnes, but they seemed to know things beyond that. Just yet another mystery for now. “It is strange, walking on my feet instead of flying.” Herald let go of with one hand that went to the top of her chest piece and began to peel it off.

“Herald.” With her now free hand Agnes stopped Herald. “J-just what are you doing.”

“You asked me to leave my armour.....” Herald looked a bit away.

“It's enough, now can you walk and run.”

“..I'm not sure I can even stand on my own....”

“Try.” Herald gives a nod a let's go of her arms.

Only to fall on top of her again. This was going to take some work.


	3. Trials

Trials  
“...as such I believe it best for Madam Belarouse to administer the tests.” The teacher in question gave her a nod, before turning her attention over to Sheba. “Now that we know your element Miss Valliere, it should take us only a short while.”

“A most remarkable familiar. Clear control over water, a the partial appearance of a fish of sorts. I have heard that Rhyme dragons can take human forms, perhaps she is an aquatic equivalent.”

Louise watched Sheba's fingers tighten around the teacup held in hand, where she got them had yet to be resolved, and the teacup being set upon it's accompanying saucer. “We are Sheba, not some aquatic beast!” The glare sent at the teacher was ignored.

Instead attention was drawn to the several wooden pails of water that had been brought out, spaced out a bit, even with a successful summoning and binding her previous explosive failures were still remembered.

Professor Colbert gave Madam Belarouse a nod. “We are ready to begin. Miss Valliere if you would.” She stepped forwards and began chanting the first spell. A simple one meant to lift water into the air and grant her control, one just about every mage could perform. Children found this trivial.

So why was there butterflies in her stomach.

She finished the chant and with a flick of her wand cast the spell at the nearest bucket.

Which promptly exploded sending bits of wood and water in all directions.

She stared at where the bucket had once been, this wasn't supposed to be happening. She had summoned her familiar. Her magic was supposed to be working now.

Not producing more explosions.

No.

She would persevere. She was a daughter of De Valliere, she would overcome this.

She began chanting again. There were more buckets, she would do this.

The next bucket in line exploded, the same as the first one. Then the one after that.

At one point Professor Colbert suggested they move on to something else, but she had refused. She would do this, and prove once and for all that she was a true mage and not an inexprime, someone who brought shame to her family by merely existing.

So she continued, until but one bucket remained intact, though bits of wood had come to rest on it's surface.

One. Last. Time. She opened her mouth to start chanting when a hand one her shoulder stopped her.

“Louise, enough.”

“Sheba. I can do this.”

“Not like this you can't. You're tense. Whatever you're trying to do will fail.”

“So what should I do then!” It was just like before, nothing but a failure.

“Relax, something we can help with.” With that Sheba conjured forth a plane of water. “Here, lay down on this.”

Louise looked down at the water, back up to Sheba then over to the Professors, who gave her cautious nods. Letting out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding she lay down front first on the water. It was oddly comfortable, and warm where she had expected it to be cold. She almost jumped up when she felt someone clamber up on top of her.

“Sheba!”

“Relax master, let us take care of this.” Any further protests were quenched when Sheba placed her hands on her back right between her shoulders. There was a spike of pressure, then a warm sensation spread from the point of contact. Before the sensation had even began to fade, the hands had moved and continued the process further down her back.

Sheba moved all the way down her back, and then onto her legs, before finally returning to her arms, and then finally climbing off.

“Better master.” Sheba offered a hand to her.

“...Yes...” She took the offered hand and let herself be helped up, her whole body feeling odd, feeling light. Feeling like all her worries were gone.

“Good, there is one last bucket.” Right. She brought her wand up, mostly ignoring the partially scandalized partially curious looks of the two professors.

Her chant was flawless, the movements of the wand perfect, technique absolutely flawless.

The resulting explosion shook the entire academy.

...............................................

Agnes did up the last few bits of her outfit, an evening at the Laughing Princess had been just what she needed, after the events of the past week and a half. One of the Ladies handed her, her boots, Herald and KOS-MOS had pushed her patience past the breaking point. KOS-MOS more so than Herald. Using the offered stool she began to lace up her boots. Herald at least had the decency to look embarrassed at her missteps and try and improve, the only thing she could find true fault with was the devotion to her safety above all else.

She finished up one boot and began to lace up the other. KOS-MOS seemed determined to cause issues, the confrontation with Captain Wardes, backtalking to the Cardinal... All in her name.... Putting her second boot on the floor she took her coat from the lady who had been attending to her. Donning the coat she turned to leave, giving a curtsy to the lady.

However she was stopped by the proprietress just before leaving. “Leaving us so soon~” The robe she was wearing not doing much to cover the body it accentuated.

“As enjoyable as the evening has been, I must return. My duties await.” And troubles.

“Oh~ I wonder just what is it that our dear princess gets up to with the captain of her guard.” Agnes felt herself go stiff, she had gone to great lengths to keep her occupation a secret to those here. “Oh, don't be so surprised, after all you won't believe the just who does come here. Some more vocal than others~.”

“....” Agnes glared daggers, while pondering how best to remove this... leak.

“Oh don't be like that. I'm not spreading this around.” Doubtful. “As someone with the ear of the princess there are some answers I would like.”

“I'm not going to spill secrets.”

“~Really~... Not today though. Taxes, ours along with every other business in the borough has seen theirs go up, and from hearsay that is not limited to just here.” What?

“Taxes have not been increased..... At least as far as I'm aware....” This could be concerning, while there had been some discussion, they had not been implemented.

“Ohhh... That's not what Turenne de Montferat has been saying. Something about the coming war with Reconquista needing to build up the treasury...”

“That is not the case I can assure you.... If what you say is true then....”

“I do hope to hear back from you~” The proprietress blew her a kiss before turning around and heading back into the Laughing Princess. She pushed the blush from her cheeks, as the memories of the nights activities started to play through her mind....

Shacking her head she begins the meandering route back to the castle, and back to the mess that awaited her there. Meandering as it would not do to have a servant of the Princess linked to what she had gotten up to tonight. The better part of an hour later and she was slipping in through the servants entrance, easier than getting back in through the main gate.

She gave a nod to the Musketeer guarding the door, no entrance was unguarded here. The guard however stopped her for a moment. “Just a warning cap, your girls are a little agitated at the moment, White's been bugging staff non-stop trying to learn when you were getting back.”

White? KOS-MOS? “I will speak to her, and.... No... This will have to be discrete.” The Guard raises and eyebrow but does not enquire further. “Keep watch.” A quick salute and she's heading further into the castle.

Time to find the princess and ask about the tax situation, if they hadn't actually been raised at minimum they had a rouge tax collector on their hands. At worst this could be Reconquista's first move against Tristain.

She intended to quickly make her way to the princess chambers by way of the servants passages, that was after all the way commoners were supposed to go. Never mind that it made getting around without being noticed easier than it was without, or that the nobles would never catch a glimpse of her.

Intended being the key word because as soon as she entered into the first passage she was confronted by KOS-MOS, who's face radiated annoyance. “Master.” And clearly not going to let her pass by, Herald had also tagged along, but had looked apologetic, though she was getting better at moving around outside her armour.

“Kosmos, I have business to attend to. Step aside.” KOS-MOS merely looked her dead in the eyes back. “Kosmos.”

“Master. Why did you got out alone?”

“The reason is not for your ears.” While she suspected Henrietta knew what she got up to it wasn't something she wanted to share around.

“Master we can't protect you if we are kept from your side. So I ask that we accompany you.”

“Kosmos, no.” She pushed her way past, she would deliver her report first and deal with this afterwards. She could hear KOS-MOS following behind her, and then Herald following along slowly behind her.

A few minutes later she was standing in front of the door to the Princess personal study, one of the guards on duty going to inform Henrietta of her arrival. “Kosmos, you are to remain here while I speak to the Princess.” KOS-MOS stared down at her, while one of the remaining guards stifled a giggle. Herald had also managed to catch up with her slight hobble.

Then the guard who had gone in came back out. “Agnes, you can come in along with your weapons.” She let out a defeated sigh, she hoped the Princess had good reason for allowing the two of them in.

Stepping into the study she spotted the Princess behind her desk, one of her musketeers standing guard just behind her. However what drew her eyes was the girl sitting nervously in front of the desk and the grey skinned feminine humanoid standing just off to the side. The girl turned to her as she approached, that face, one of the new recruits if she didn't miss her guess. “Ma'am!”

“At ease.” She looked to Henrietta, after taking a quick glance to the humanoid golem(?). “Princess?”

“Earlier in the day Private Elise came to her captain with a rather interesting tale, and an unusual Golem in tow. It was going to be reported to you, but you were out so seeing some similarities with something else that we are dealing with, the captain came directly to me. So Private why don't you go over what transpired that led to you having Kanaha following you.”

“Uhh yes. So I was visiting my family for a bit, they uh have a small farm a bit further out, and one of the cows found this weird blue crystal.” Henrietta pushed forwards a quick sketch, one that looks a lot like the two stones she had been holding when KOS-MOS and Herald appeared. “Well it was found before I got back, and the cow had been carrying it around for a bit. But my Pa found the cow dead with the crystal in it's mouth, couldn't figure out how it died. Anyways he took it and kept it on a shelf.”

She had a feeling as to where this was going.

“So when I get there to visit I see the crystal, Pa then tells me the story of how he found it. So I'm sitting there holding the crystal with Pa telling the story when the crystal really starts to glow. I didn't even have time to drop it before Kanaha appeared in motes of blue light.” Motes of blue light? The stones had merely glowed until she couldn't look at them..... “She then declared me her master, it is a she right, can't have a man be peeping on me?” Kanaha gave a nod. “Good, um then she gave me her thing....”

“Cannon.” The voice is soft and sweet, with just a hint of nervousness.

“Yes, that. So uhh, not knowing what to do I sent a letter off, asking someone higher ranking then me to get some advice from.”

She could gather what happened from there. “Who then met up with you, and got you into the palace....”

“Where I spied them in the corridor and decided to investigate personally.” Finished Henrietta. “There have also been reports of similar things happening all across the country. Someone finds a blue crystal, and then a self proclaimed weapon appears and names them their master. And I have a feeling it might not be just happening in Tristain.”

“And given their power....” Henrietta gives a nod.

“I've talked with the Cardinal, and he's sent messages off to the church in romalia.... But we've yet to get an official position on them from the church.” Which also left her own situation in flux. “He has however given his provisional blessing pending a response.” That would have to do for now. “Private Elise, Kanaha, you're dismissed for now, do try and keep a low profile.” The Private got up and gave a salute before heading out the door, with her weapon following close behind.

She watched the two of them leave for a moment before turning to her own weapons. “Wait outside.” Herald gave a quick nod and moved towards the door, but KOS-MOS stayed put, even with Herald trying to pull her along. “Now.” She shot her unruly weapon a glare, KOS-MOS met her glare for a moment before be lead out by Herald, the door being shut behind them. Taking a deep breath she turned back to the Princess. “Herald listens but KOS-MOS....”

“Acts for you like you do for me? Or at least in part.”

“I'm not that poor of a listener.” The guard behind Henrietta choked down a giggle, while the Princess hid her smile behind her hands.

“Weapon trouble aside, I assume you have something to report.” The princess waved to the now unoccupied seat in front of her, with a quick nod she took it.

“Yes, though first I must ask, has there been any change to taxation?”

“Taxation, no. Or at least if there has been I have not been informed of it, not that I wouldn't put something like that past the regency council.”

“Then we have a tax collector hoarding wealth. While I was out one of the business owners was complaining about how taxes that were being collected had recently been increased. The reason given to prepare for the fight with Reconquista.”

“That had been considered, but has not been implemented at this time. If this is Reconquista's doing it is a devilish plan indeed, not only draining resources that we may need for the coming war, but also providing themselves with another source of income. Agnes, this business owner, do you trust their word.”

“Yes Princess.”

“But they would be a commoner would they not.”

“Yes...”

“Then we will need more evidence, which Borough are we looking at here.” The Princess had gotten out a map of the city.

“The Borough of Turenne de Montferat, here.” She put her finger on the map for the borough, a map she knew almost like the back of her hand now. Anticipating the Princess next question. “It was the owner of the Pampered Princess.” It was difficult to keep the blush from her face, even more so with the Guard giving her a sly smile, she had so far managed to keep her personal life away from her duties.

“I see.... Well then I believe that is where we should start. I will leave the execution up to you, however, Agnes to take down a tax collector your proof will have to be ironclad.” She gave a nod, she had expected nothing less. “Though, the Pampered Princess, should I be worried about my innocence.”

At this her cheeks did go red. “No... I...”

“Or perhaps, shall I have you instruct me....”

“P-p-princess....” Henrietta let out a giggle alongside the guard.

“Oh Agnes, go start on the investigation or I shall come up with more ways to tease you.”

“At o-once...” Her voice cracked slightly as she got up to leave, doing her best to tune out the giggling from the other two woman. Leaving through the door she found her two weapons along with another member of the Musketeer corps waiting for her.

“Captain.” Well she wasn't going to wait to start her mission.

“We have a new mission, gather the squad leaders I will address them together.---”

“Master. What is the Pampered Princess.” KOS-MOS...

“It's a brothel for women who want women. Wish I could afford to go there.”

“Brothel..... Master,” KOS-MOS placed and hand over the sapphire gem in the middle of her chest. “this body is fully equipped to provide those services.” Did she just.... The corps member started laughing while Herald looked like she wanted to be anywhere else.

She just hoped Henrietta hadn't heard any of that....

...........

“...Driver?” She looked down at the blond haired brown eyed girl, who had just grabbed her hands with their own.

“Sheba, you got here sooner than I expected.”

“I came as soon as I got your message.... ............. I have to ask..” The girl in front of her went still. “Do you really intend to relinquish the throne?”

“Yes, I do not have the comportment to sit on the throne. Dagas will assume it, he was after all created by the architect for just such a purpose.” She wanted to argue the point but held her tongue. “To have such a weight lifted from my shoulders...”

“.......... need I remind you which one of you is the Driver and which the Blade. He is to follow you, not the other way around...”

“Sheba, the throne, was never something I wanted... It will be better with him on it....”

She stood up, dragging the girl up with her. “You are the emperor of........, the people look up to you, by the architect there isn't one person on this titan who won't follow you. To resign now would be to throw that trust away...., Dagas can't unite the people like you, he can't lead...... like you can.” The girl looked away, her hands curling into fists... “Please.......”

A pressure in her lower body demanded her immediate attention. Eyes snapped open, taking in her darkened room, over the ornate architecture of her.... dream?

“Master?”

She looked over at where Sheba was sitting in her water tub, her face a mix between curiosity and concern. “Just a dream.” Was it though? The pressure then came back stronger and she bolted out of bed and to the wash closet.

Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere was then extremely grateful for the facilities provided by the academy. After relieving herself she exited the wash closet to find that Sheba had already prepared some morning tea for the two of them. After a week her familiar had proved good at making herself useful, morning tea just being one thing.

Though the dreams, this had been the second one..... Was she seeing Sheba's memories? But when she had tried to inquire about what she had seen last time, Sheba hadn't remembered any of what she had seen. Maybe she could try talking to one of the professors...

Sheba slid her itinerary for the day in front of her. “First up shall be the class on transmutation, then you have been given a self study period by professor Colbert.” Self study... gaining a familiar, even one as odd as Sheba hadn't done anything to improve her magical abilities. “In our honest opinion Master, you would be better off not bothering with the transmutation class, there is no theory left for you to learn, and with your current difficulties it would be best for you to focus on training instead.”

“No. I will be attending class.”

“As you say Master. We shall be with the other familiars then.”

.........

[ET – 1:35 Standard, 1:43 Local, Until Driver-Designate-'Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere' Returns]

Sheba peered at the creature in front of them.

[Race-'Wind Dragon']  
[Familial Group-Lizard]  
[Name-'Sylphid']  
[Notes-Consistently Hungry]

It peered back, unblinking turquoise eyes looking at her through blue scales. Out of all the familiars that were present, this was the only one they had determined to be at least somewhat intelligent. Capable of shape recognition, basic numerical literacy, and speech.... Probably. At the very least capable of expressing itself through vocalization, and understanding vocal commands.

The familiar of one of her Drivers classmates.

[Name-'Tabitha']  
[Race-Human]

The soft padding of paws on grass drew their attention to another, familiar that was approaching. This one being a smaller red lizard, that seemed to enjoy fire. Also belonging to one of her Driver's classmates.

[Name-'Kirche Von Zerbst']  
[Race-Human]

[Race-'Salamander']  
[Familial Group-Lizard]  
[Name-'Flame']

It seemed that it liked to hang around Sylphid, most likely due to the friendship between their respective masters. Both of whom would be acceptable additions to her entourage. Gathering up some water she made it into shapes and had them dance around them. Flame responded by trying to snap at any that came near it's snout, Sylphid's gaze followed a few of them around.

[Load:LP68; Action:Grab; Num=3; Item:EtherInfusedWaterConstructwithShapeRing; Subject:'Sylphid']  
“Sylphid, grab three of the rings.” The wind dragon looked at them for a moment before using it's snout to poke three of the water objects that were circling them. Flame tried to chomp down on a cube of water that floated by it's head.

[Action:RepeatPrevious; Num=2; Item:EtherInfusedWaterConstructwithShapeSquare; Subject:'Sylphid']  
“Now two of the square.” Again Sylphid touched the requested shapes, while they had to use their tail to bat away Flame, who had decided to try and bit the their tail.

[Action:RepeatPrevious; Num=1; Item:EtherInfusedWaterConstructwithShapePentagon; Subject:'Sylphid']  
“A pentagon.” Sylphid looked around for a moment before locking eyes on them as she had not actually conjured one. Giving a soft smile they created the shape and reached behind them for Sylphid's treat.

But before they could give it, the ground shook alongside the sound of an explosion from the direction of the classrooms. It appeared as though her Driver's desire to attend class had not borne any productive fruit today.


	4. Reason

Reason  
*Boom*

The sound of the explosion echoed across the courtyard, followed by the thumping of the metal bucket hitting the ground, and all but one droplet of water hitting the ground.

The last droplet hung in the air.

Lousie would have let out a shout of joy if it wouldn't break her concentration. She had done it, she had cast rise. Dented buckets littered the wet and pockmarked grass, but she had done it.

“Congratulations master. Now remember this feeling.” Sheba was just behind, guarding their tea and snacks while looking through a textbook on introductory water magic casting for those mages suffering from difficulties. “And do it again.” Sheba knocked a bucket upright with a stream of water before dumping the water in it. Letting go of the spell and allowing the droplet fall, in all honesty, Sheba's casual ability to manipulate water still irked her. After all her practice she could just know cast the most basic of water spells, while her familiar moved it around as though it was little more than a limb.

Taking a deep breath and centering herself she went through the motions of casting rise. She could feel her magic flow through herself into her wand, and she had to wrestle with it to keep it doing what she wanted. There was a loud bang as the bucket was sent flying along with most of the water, but a small clump stayed floating in the air. Letting out a deep breath she focused inside herself, forcing her will into supporting the water instead of running wild and exploding.

After a minute with no change in what the droplet was doing she let herself relax a bit, and let the droplet fall. “It is getting, easier. No. I now know what to do. It will still be some time before I go on to proper spells.” This where she should have been as a child.

The clack of a tea cup being set on a plate echoed around the courtyard. “It is progress nonetheless. Your knowledge of the subject is certainly aiding your quest.” Sheba with a wave of her hand gathered water into a stream and used it to knock one of the buckets back over then fill it with water. “But we would be remiss in our duties if we were to allow you to shirk your training.”

“You make it look so easy.”

“For us, it is no different than moving a limb. Hmmm..... What do you actually do when casting, go through every step.”

“Well, first I gather my will and then use the spell chant and wand motions to direct the my will through my wand to do the spell.”

“Have you tried without the chant, just try as though moving a limb? Cast a spell using nothing but your will.” She considered Sheba's comment and looked at the full bucket in front of her, could she? It would go against everything she had been taught, lessons a dark part of her mind noted hadn't been all that useful.

“Perhaps.....” Just once couldn't hurt? Closing her eyes she gathered her will, pushing down her instincts to begin casting, she lets her will flow. Through her wand and into the water, and then she willed it to Arise. There was a bang as the bucket and most the water was sent scattering across the courtyard.

But when she opened her eyes a clump of a water the size of her fist hung in the air. More than what she could manage previously, and it no longer felt like she was fighting with her magic to get it to stay afloat, much.

But it was still rise, and once she stopped exploding the water every time she could confidently say she had mastered her first spell.

“Well this is interesting.” And all her good mood vanished with Kirche's voice echoing across the courtyard. “Did you actually managed to cast a spell or are you relying on your familiar's power to fake being a mage---” Whatever Kirche was going to prattle on about was silenced when she sent the ball of water she had been holding up straight into the redhead's face. The ball burst upon impact drenching her face and blouse with water.

“It is a spell cast under my own power.” She noted Tabitha and the two girls familiars behind Kirche. “Or are you disputing my word.” She glared at the redhead, daring her to challenge her statement.

Taking a cloth from a shirt pocket the redhead began to dab at the moisture on her face and top. “Well, if you insist.”

“This was accomplished with our masters own power and not our own.” Sheba appeared by her side without a sound, sitting in her tub as usual. “You do posses the ability to detect magic do you not, and our own powers to do not register as such.” Louise couldn't help but grin, that was true based upon what Professor Colbert had said during his own enquiries into Sheba's nature. So it should be obvious that it was her casting and not Sheba's powers.

“Exploded.” Louise winced a bit at Tabitha's observation, as the bluenette gestured at the pot-marked courtyard.

“I'm getting there.”

“But perhaps master it is time for a break.” She turned her head to where Sheba was gesturing at the table laden with snacks and tea.

Any objection she had died when her stomach rumbled a bit. “Perhaps a break would be in order.” Half way to the table she noticed Tabitha and Kirche following. “Don't you have other things to be doing?”

“Well there was this teaparty in the courtyard, served by a certain water spirit named Sheba.”

“Master you do need more interaction with your classmates.” Sheba interjected before she could object

“But Kirche....”

“She is here, with her friend. Others are not.” True. “We also acquired more than what two people could eat and drink.” Sheba had planned this hadn't she.

“Well I certainly wouldn't mind a treat.” Kirche didn't wait for a reply before taking a seat at the table, Tabitha following closely behind her friend. A quick glance at Sheba showed Louise had lost this particular battle, so she took her place at the table opposite of Kirche.

Sheba busied herself with handing out teacups and pouring tea. The spread of snacks was small if varied, great for training breaks. Which is what she presumed Sheba had gotten them for, however she couldn't shake the nagging feeling that Sheba had intended for Kirche and Tabitha to join them.

“You didn't just come out here on a whim did you Zerbst.” Sheba finished setting out the tea and took a seat to her side.

“No, heard some explosions and investigated. Though it seems you are no longer the Zero, perhaps Louise the Splash is more appropriate now.” The urge to draw her wand and do something to Kirche, until she drew upon her mother's rule of steel and choose a different course of action.

“Now that I have found my element it is of no surprise that I'm rapidly making progress. After all unlike some people I actually study.” Kirche paused for a moment allowing her to continue. “Why it may not be long before I achieve triangle.” Probably longer than she wanted, but now that she knew her element, she could apply all of the theory she couldn't use before.

Kirche just hummed in response. “The explosions seem to indicate otherwise. And that is dependent on you being the caster, not your familiar.”

“Seeing as it was my casting, it is of no concern.” Though she still wished it didn't explode every time. “The professors will be able to confirm as such.”

A squawk from Tabitha's familiar drew their attention and interrupted the conversation. Kirche's salamander had taken to playing with the wind dragons tail, who was none too pleased with the development. “Flame.” The salamander stopped and turned to it's master, who gestured for it to come hither. The wind dragon in turn moved over behind it's master, putting itself on the far side of Tabitha from Kirche, and then going a step further and moved it's tail to the far side of it's body, well away from the salamander.

Sheba hummed to herself as she observed the interaction. A slightly annoyed Kirche turned back to her tea. “Truly a fascinating creature, the wind dragon.” Louise cast her eyes towards Sheba. “Clearly possessing intellect, able to recognize shapes and complex language and seems to understand abstract concepts, why she may even be able to read given proper instruction.”

Kirche gave a hum. “And what of my Flame?”

“More simple minded. No pattern recognition, unlikely to be able to learn written words, abstract concepts seem... impossible for him.” Sheba explained. “Though we did find the written work on both species to be rather incomplete.”

Louise was surprised as she was fairly certain both Wind Dragons and Salamanders had several books about them.... Oh Sheba had only looked at the books present in her room. And on the topic of books, she noted that Tabitha had lowered her own book and was looking at Sheba, having left her tea untouched.

“Oh, and where would you fit?” Kirche began to question Sheba in return. “Above even a wind dragon perhaps.”

Sheba opened her mouth and what came out was.... Louise wasn't sure it was even words, though she thought she heard Sheba's name in there. Tabitha blinked a few times, her attention now firmly focused on Louise's familiar.

“...And forget I asked.” Kirche looked a little put off by Sheba's response. As much as Louise was to see the redhead miffed, Sheba's response raised further questions about the nature of her familiar. The things that Louise had observed about Sheba had lead her to believe that she was no mere sprite of water. “Though I can't help but wondering what was your life before getting the Splash as a master?”

Biting back and immediate rebuke of her new moniker, which was far far better than the Zero at least, but Louise wished to hear what Sheba said first. “We don't have any.” Lack of luck in getting Sheba to tell Louise where she came from was one thing, but not remembering at all?

“Don't have any? Do you truly not remember anything from before?”

Sheba gave a shake of her head. “Nothing, every time we are awakened anew no memories of our previous lives is kept.”

“You have lived more than once?” Kirche continued her questioning, and Louise's curiosity let her, if a faux-paw was to be had better it be caused by the redhead than her. That and she mulled over the dreams she had been having of late, of having been Sheba.... Glimpses into who Sheba had been before perhaps?

“Not truly, merely we don't remember who we are with each new master. Which we suppose makes our time with each master a life.” So who had been Sheba's previous masters?

The Wind Dragon places it's head by Tabitha's shoulder, eyes focusing on Sheba. What Sheba said about the Wind Dragon makes Louise think, has the dragon been following the whole conversation? But from her books dragons of all kinds don't have that kind of intelligence, except for Rhyme Dragons...... But those were all extinct! NO. She was just looking to far into Sheba's observations, as Dragons were at least as smart as dogs which neatly explained all the things Sheba had observed.

Any further musings and conversations are cut short by a feminine shriek echoing across the courtyard. Montmorency de Montmorency by the sounds of it. Several moments later a maid comes running into view looking quite distressed, she looks around a bit before her eyes settle on the table Louise and her companions are seated around. With a last look back the way the maid had come from, she quickly makes her way over to the table.

Sheba is the first to greet the maid when she arrives, her blond hair showing streaks of sweat even with her cap. “Would you care to take a seat and enjoy some tea with us?”

The maid is slightly taken aback by Sheba's greeting and takes a moment before responding. “I'm fraid tha twis be impropr fr a servant suh as meself. Sides twere woud me sit?”

“Nonsense you are more than welcome at our table, and as for a seat...” Sheba pats her lap, which cause the maid to adopt a quizzical look, one which Louise mirrors on her face at her familiar's behaviour.

“MAIDDDDDD!!!!” Then an enraged Guiche de Gramont comes into view from where the maid came from. Red hand shaped marks on each cheek. Sheba quickly pulled the maid onto her lap with one hand and pushed and snack into the maid's mouth with the other.

Guiche looked around, hes eyes swept over their table but kept moving, after doing a sweep of the courtyard he moved on pass them. Three sets of eyes watched him move on, with the maid being to mortified to look in the direction of Guiche and Sheba being focused on feeding the maid in her lap.

A few minutes after Guiche had left a pair of girls showed up from the direction Guiche and the maid had come. Louise recognizes Montmorency but can not recall who the other girl is, but given her uniform she must be one of the new students. The two of them look around before moving over to the table.

Kirche greets the two of them as they arrive, cutting off any questions they would have about the maid. “If you're looking for Guiche he went that way.” Kirche teasingly points to the direction Guiche had exited from. Montmorency's frog familiar perched on one of the girls shoulders.

“We've had our fill of him.” Montmorency answers, seemingly to include the new student as well. “That two timing man-whore will not be allowed in my graces again.” Montmorency gazes turns to the maid in Sheba's lap. “It's good to see that the maid who brought his transgressions to light escaped his wrath.” The maid in question merely stiffened on Sheba's lap.

“I do find it surprising that you didn't cotton on earlier Monmon. Guiche hasn't exactly been subtle about chasing other ladies, why he even approached me.” Kirche teased Montmorency about Guiche's adventures. Montmorency stiffened a bit, seemingly to choke up on her first choice of reply. Guiche's dalliances had been a bit of an open secret amongst the student body, he had even made a pass at Louise before she had become the Zero. Though Montmorency seemed to be until now oblivious of them.

“I knew, I was just hoping he was going to grow out of it. He is supposed to be my betrothed after all, my family's last chance at returning to prominence.” The Frog familiar on Montmorency's shoulders has it's eyes set on the snacks Sheba is still occasionally feeding to the maid in her lap. The frog's beady eyes tracking each snack that finds it's way into the maids mouth.

“That sounds just dreadful, to be forced into a betrothal with someone so faithless.” Sheba had paused in her feeding of the maid. “We do not suppose it can be called off with his display of infidelity.”

Montmorency shook her head. “Sadly it cannot, my family needs the alliance far to much to dissolve the marriage over this. Even this is most likely going to be dismissed as youthful indulgence, instead of something that can break a marriage.” Louise briefly wondered how her engagement would go if she found that Wardes was doing the same thing as Guiche, but she quickly quashed that thought. Viscount Wardes was a knight and would never stoop to such distasteful behaviour.

Sheba hummed for a moment. “Well we suppose one would have to find another way of getting back at your betrothed. Seeing as he desires to seduce large numbers of young ladies, we think the best way to deny him this would be to seduce his targets yourself. It would be a great blow to his pride if the ones he was trying to woo were instead seduced by one he had shunned.”

Every set of eyes present focused on Sheba. “Well that certainly is one way of getting revenge....” The first year next to Montmorency began to back away, her eyes darting between Montmorency and Sheba. The maid gave an audible gulp while paling.

Louise wondered about the nature of her familiar yet again.

................................

“So here's the short of list of locations that we can get people into, along with those who we've managed to get informal formal complaints about the tax increases from.” Agnes de Milan looked down at the lists presented to her. The two lists presented the first steps of her investigation into the tax irregularities of one Turenne de Montferat, and how far the potential rot spread.

She let out a hum while looking over the list.... One name jumped out at her. “Charming Fairies Inn....” Why did that name sound so familiar....

“Owners a bit eccentric, but lots of foot traffic and his serving staff are all girls. So one of ours should blend right in. Got a few candidates who we could put in there, beyond just trying to get what's happening straight from the owner.”

“Putting one of our own agents in will allow us to directly confirm what is or isn't happening. Also catching him in the act will make it significantly harder to weasel out of it.” Or at least she hoped given that is was a bunch of commoners accusing a high ranking noble.

“Hope it works out.... There is always is his house we can stake out.”

“The problem is trying to do it without getting noticed.... A mage has several additional ways to keep people from spying on them than a commoner does.” And given their target, they didn't dare risk trying to bring an outside mage in, as it was there was already a good chance of someone tipping Montferat off. Let alone what the average noble would think of some commoners trying to bring down someone of his repute and station.

“Could one of the weapons do it? They may be able to skip over some of the extra protections.”

“Of the three we have, all would stand out far too much to do discrete observation.” KOS-MOS and Herald might have been able to blend in with a crowd appearance wise, but Kanaha couldn't. And those other two would eventually do something that drew attention to them.

“Still might be worth asking. Getting his house under observation, even if it's just a daily report of comings and goings would simplify things. And who knows we might get lucky.”

“This isn't something we can rely on luck for. But I will ask them later, Herald at least can fly, and at night she wouldn't be easily spotted.” It would also get at least one of them out of her hair, maybe even both.

She went over several other reports relating into their investigation into Montferat, including assigning spies to work at several affected businesses to see about catching Montferat in the act. While also putting some of them in unaffected boroughs to see how widespread this was.

A few hours later she finished up the work she could and headed back to her quarters, while mulling over if and how to ask Herald and KOS-MOS about spying on Montferat.

KOS-MOS met her at the door to her private quarters, a perk of being the captain. “Kosmos.”

“Master.”

“I have a question for you and Herald.” KOS-MOS gave a quick nod before opening the door for her and leading her into the chamber.

However Agnes stopped when she spotted Herald on her bed. The weapons usual armour removed and instead she was wearing several well placed ribbons and a near full body blush. Agnes stood there for several moments even ignoring KOS-MOS's queries, her mind trying to make sense of what she was seeing.

“Herald!?” Herald merely blushed harder and turned her head to the side. “Just what are you wearing!?”

“I asked around the corps about what kind of outfit you would prefer me in, and this is what they suggested.” Herald mumbled out. Agnes was going to have questions for the rest of the musketeer corps. “So... do you like it?”

The thump of armour hitting the floor cut off her staring. “Kosmos got a set as well.” Herald only nodded. “Well I was going to ask if the two of you could possibly carry out a surveillance mission, but that seems a bad idea given this.” She gestured at what Herald was wearing while doing her best to ignore the sounds of KOS-MOS changing.

“Surveillance, of the tax collector?” KOS-MOS pressed herself into Agnes back, the suit Agnes was wearing providing enough padding that Agnes could still think of KOS-MOS as being decent.

“Yes, the tax collector... Kosmos what are you doing?”

“It was recommend that this was the best way to show affection by the musketeer corps and the Princess.” Henrietta was involved with this as well!! “Are these clothes not to your liking?”

“Not on the two of you.....”

“KOS-MOS, you're supposed to hug her... not just rub into her back.”

KOS-MOS gives a short before wrapping her arms around Agnes. “Is this correct?”

Agnes cuts off Herald before she can answer. “Enough.” She pushes KOS-MOS's arms off her and steps towards Herald. “I want to know why the two of you are doing this now!” Agnes eyes lock with Herald's blues eyes.....

Herald stands atop a pile of rubble and bodies, her form cloaked in darkness save for the glowing blue lines upon her form, golden lighting crackling around her cannon. A thin layer of snow coating everything.

Agnes takes a step back, nearly bumping into KOS-MOS her mind trying to process what she had just seen. “Master?” She takes a step forwards and turns to KOS-MOS, who in turn tilts her head to one side, purple pupils in red irises looking back questioning to Agnes.

Agnes can feel KOS-MOS's gaze looking down upon her through the visor that covers her eyes, blue hair and white armour covered in blood. Feet sink into the world of corpses beneath her.

Corpses she made.

................................

Karin la Valliere stormed down the corridors of her home. The few maids scurrying out of her way, lest they be trampled. What drew her ire this time was unusual, as despite her normal treatment of Cattleya today she was storming towards the girls room.

And hoping she wasn't too late.

Arriving at the door to the room she spent but a moment composing and readying herself, her wand ready to jump into her hand at a moment's notice. She grasped the handle and stomped into the room, surprising the two sole occupants of the room.

Inside the room Cattleya was sitting up on her bed, her face set into an expression of slack jawed surprise. Her pink hair falling unkept down her shoulders.

The other person in the room was a white haired woman, wearing a white thin robes with blue trim. The woman was turning around to face Karin when she stormed into the room. The woman's eyes were covered by a black blindfold, and a sapphire blue gem sat her chest at the top of the robes.

“M...m...mother!?” Cattleya stammered out. “What is going on?”

Her eyes briefly flickered to her daughter before refocusing on the stranger. She didn't draw her wand just yet. “What are you doing in my daughter's room.”

The stranger turned her blindfolded gaze towards her daughter, who met the gaze for a moment before turning to her. “Mother, I can explain...”

“She is my master, that is why I am here.”

“And why my daughter.”

“She awakened me, and I accepted.” She narrowed her eyes.

Turning her gaze back to her daughter. “How did you come across her.”

Cattleya held for a moment before responding. “One of my animals found her core and brought it to me, and when I held it she appeared.” Her eyes flicked back to the stranger for a moment. “Well after that she announced herself as my servant, and I her master.” Servant?

“And what is her name.” Her eyes focusing back onto the stranger.

“I am Siren.”


	5. Revelations

Revelations  
“...for a total of fifty four confirmed weapons in Tristain alone, alongside multiple confirmations from Albion, Gallia, Romalia and Germainia. We have another one hundred and three unconfirmed reports here in Tristain. Of those confirmed reports we have all but three being the golem like version instead of the human like version, which includes the two in the palace.” Agnes stood behind Henrietta as the report was delivered to the Princess. “All display at least some similar abilities......”

Agnes was thankful that Herald and KOS-MOS weren't here at the moment, both of them working together to keep watch of Montferat's residence. While she still had doubts about their ability to keep hidden while doing so, her own vision of the two of them when they pulled that stunt and to get them out of her hair for a bit, she had them sent off and hoped they did well. Or at least didn't compromise the investigation.

“.....setting up a study group......” An investigation that had as of now turned up the fact that the amount being collected was far less than the amount being reported and turned in. Also being turned up was several other tax collectors over collecting... A troubling pattern for sure, and one that would have to be investigated. Though given how much coin was being syphoned out of the pockets of the populace, there was a need for haste before there was no populace left.

“.... and we have yet to here an official determination from the pope.” A fact that left her current situation in a questionable state.

“Thank you for the report.” Henrietta accepted the written version of the report. “Dismissed.” With a nod and a quick salute it's just her and Henrietta in the room.

“Not much we didn't know already. Just confirmation mostly, off what we knew or suspected. The numbers of confirmed and potential weapons running around though.” Just the two that were hers were more than enough already.

“Agreed. Though given the events in Londminium perhaps they are not all bad. The city still flies loyalist colours.”

“For now, the report does state it was still a near thing. Reconquista still has far more reinforcements to call upon than the loyalists do, though the morale blow of not taking Londminium and the losses incurred in the attempt will have some questioning their devotion. For the time being there is little we can do.” Not that they really had much to offer at this point with the way things had been allowed to atrophy during the regency.

“Which means the outcome will be the same, Reconquista control of the isle with an eye to add Tristain to their new empire.” Henrietta leaned back. “So my marriage to the emperor won't change, and to ensure that I will need one thing retrieved from Albion....” Yes it wouldn't do anything good for the Germanian Emperor to learn of the Princesses interactions with Prince of Wales.

“So the question is who to send. It has to be someone you trust, someone who can be discrete, and someone who can get in and out quickly. And given the way the war is going, someone who will be chosen soon.”

“I have a few candidates. And by the time we return from the Familiar Exhibition, I will have chosen my emissary.”

“I'm still uneasy about leaving the investigation, even for a short time. While I trust my subordinates there is a good chance that this will require decisive action at a moments notice, something I will have to be on hand for.”

“You will just have to trust them then, I take it your standing orders are ready.”

“Yes. Going to have to just focus on intelligence gathering over actions until we return. I just hope we don't miss out on an opportunity to pry this all open while we're gone.”

“So do I, Agnes, so do I.”

...............................................

“..Sheba...” The elderly Gormotti woman cooed from her position on the bed beside her, frail arms holding her close.

“Yes......”

“..Can you fetch... me the... letter. I want... to read... it one... last time.” Slowly untangling herself she got up out of their shared bed, and made her way over the desk, her hips swaying to an appreciative hum as she did so.

Retrieving the letter, a treatise on a new trade route between Gormott and Mor-Ardain, to alleviate the latter's food issue while supplying the former with finished goods. She brought it back along with a reading lens, ........ eyes weren't what they used to be. “Here ........”

“A thank you.” ...... took both the letter and the lens and began reading over the letter while she settled back into the bed beside ........ “Hmmmm, hopefully----” ..... never finished as she began to clutch at her chest with pained gasps.

“........!!” She tried to step in to help, but within moments ...... lay still and motes of blue lights began to form around her hands and then............

............“...make it my familiar.” Sight, sound, feeling, and conscious returned to her, a young woman with a head of long pink hair stood before her.

“We are Sheba.”.............

The sound of a fist loudly knocking on wood ended her dream and drew Louise out of her slumber. Groggy eyes looked lazily around the room, eventually settling on Sheba who was looking at her while facing the door to her dorm. Her cannon held ready, another set of soft knocks coming from the door.

It took her a moment for the situation to sink in. “Sheba, wutt.... What are doing!?” Her familiar just looked to the door where another set of knocks echoed off of it. “Put that away we're in the academy, no one's going to hurt us here.” She reached out and grabbed Sheba's cannon and gently pushed it down.

“It could be anyone outside the door, and who would dare disturb a pair of maidens at this hour. Save for those with nefarious intentions.”

“They wouldn't have bothered knocking if their intentions were evil.” Getting it she made her way over to the door, wondering just who would be knocking at this hour. Taking one last look over her shoulder at Sheba she grabbed the handle and opened the door.

Only to have the stranger at her door knock on her forehead instead of the door. Letting out a quick squeak and stepping back while rubbing her forehead she missed the apology from the stranger, and how Sheba came up behind her cannon at the ready.

“Oww..” She looked up the person who had come to her door, their features obscured by the cloak they wore, but they couldn't be that much taller than she was. “Who?...” She then spotted the other three who were standing behind the first figure, all similarly attired.

The first figure pulled back the top of their cloak revealing a head of purple hair and a familiar face. “It's been some time my dearest Louise.”

Louise immediately got down on one Knee. “Princess!?”

“You don't need to stand on ceremony with me old friend.” The princess reaches down her hand, however Louise remains kneeling. “Louise, please get up.”

Averting her Gaze Louise slowly began to rise. “I'm not..... not dressed for such an occasion.”

“We do believe the Princess if unconcerned about your appearance given the time she came to visit.” Sheba had come up alongside her, the cannon her weapon had been holding leaning beside her desk. Sheba then turned to the Princess. “We are Sheba, weapon of Louise Valliere.” The princess eyes registered surprise for a moment before it was gone.

“Princess Henrietta de Tristain. Louise you needn't worry about your appearance right now, after all we don't have much of an audience.”

“No I will go change.” However before she could Sheba grabbed her by the arm.

“We do not believe that will be necessary. After all what you are wearing now is perfect for a midnight rendezvous. We will be leaving you and your Princess to have your privacy, after all we expect that the two of you have much to catch up upon.” Sheba let go of her arm and headed towards the door to the room passing by the princess on the way.

..............

Louise's weapon Sheba let go of her friend's arm, a glint in her eye as she moved by. “We shall let the two of you have this night alone, but next time we will be joining in.” A quick whisper as the weapon moved pass her and through the entrance to the dorm room, closing the door as she passed.

Turning to Louise, who was still avoiding her gaze. Perhaps arriving in the middle of the night wasn't the best idea, well she did have a place to start.. “So, I had heard you had completed the springtime familiar summoning ceremony, and you summoned Sheba?”

Covering herself over the nightdress, not truly necessary. “Yes... well I summoned a blue stone that..”

“..turned into Sheba.”

Louise blinked at her interruption. “Yes.....” Any attempt of her mind to try and link the summoning ceremony and the cores appearing was squashed when she remembered that they had been tracking down Herald and KOS-MOS's cores before the ceremony. “But she calls herself my weapon, and not my familiar, but I did the binding and everything, Professor Colbert even confirmed the branding....”

“I see....”

“But what are you doing here? The familiar exhibition isn't for another day.”

“Would it be out of place to say I came to see you. It has been some time since we last met in person.” Though she was interested in her friend's familiar, they had never gotten any reports about Sheba when looking into the appearance of weapons around the country. “And you did summon a familiar, if an unconventional one.”

“Yes... I've manged to perform a few cantrips, all of them of water.”

“So you are of water then.” Given her parents Henrietta would have thought she would be of earth or wind, or perhaps fire given her perchance for explosions. “Perhaps I shall lend you some of my books on the subject, or even arrange to have us to study together again.” And wouldn't that be nostalgic.

“I... that would be wonderful.... But I must admit that it has been mostly Sheba helping me. She has been most helpful in using her own powers to guide me. Providing me with advice.... providing a near limitless supply of water for me to work with. Her advice has also proven to be.. useful.”

“That is good to hear, a familiar is supposed to help and support their master.”

“Yes.... and what of you. How are things at court, we only get rumours weeks after they happen.” Henrietta was unsurprised that the conversation had taken such a turn.

“Well I'm getting married.” Louise's eyed lit up. “It's the soon to be crowned Germanian emperor, as a way to secure an alliance to shield us against Reconquista. So it will be happening in the next few months, though certain matters have to be resolved first.”

“My condolences. So what of Tristain?”

“Most likely broken up into provinces, not something I can likely refuse indefinitely, so it may perhaps be prudent to warn your father. The Zerbst's are no doubt going to looking to expand their territory into Valliere lands.” Louise gave a nod. There was a loud knock from the door. “Well it seems we may be out of time.”

The two of them went over to the door and opened it. Agnes was there looking back at her, the hood of the cloak her Musketeer Captain had been wearing was down, an exasperated look on her face. Turning to the other three occupants of the hallway it was easy to see why.

Louise's familiar was currently being held between KOS-MOS and Herald, KOS-MOS held her left arm and seemed unconcerned with what the familiar's hand was doing. Herald meanwhile was holding the right arm and doing her best to avoid being groped by the right hand.

Louise upon exiting the room behind her took in the situation and grew beet red. “SHEBA!! Just what are you doing!!”

“We were just introducing ourselves while you had your rendezvous with the princess.” Sheba gave a mischievous smile to her master. “But alas it appears as though the two of you were interrupted, and from appearances before anything important happened too.”

“Sheba!” Louise went over and grabbed her familiar by the arm and began dragging them back to their room. “I apologize for my familiar's behaviour, she will be disciplined.” After pushing Sheba through, though not before the familiar gave her a wink, Louise shut the door to the room leaving her with Anges and her two weapons.

“So....”

“I'd rather not speak of it....”

...............................................

The crowd cheered as Malicorne had his owl return to his hand after his familiar had gone through some rather impressive aerial acrobatics. Her fellow student took a bow and walked off the stage, which meant it was now her turn to go up on stage and present her familiar.

As Louise got up from her seat, she dearly wished she had any idea where Sheba had run off to, all that she had been able to get out of the weapon was that she was off preparing something. Nervously she got up onto the small stage that had been erected for the exhibition, well aware of all the eyes following her and noting her current lack of familiar. Once on stage she turned to face the crowd, and the sea of quizzical faces questioning as to where her familiar was.

Before she could start stammering out excuses several small explosions rang out above the crowd, showering them in a thin mist of water. From above boomed Sheba's voice. “Did we keep you waiting.” Her familiar was standing on a film of water allowing her to float above the crowd.

Sheba then took a step forwards, water flowing forwards and forming another platform slightly in front and below the first platform. And then Sheba continued, each step forwards taking her down, it was as though she was walking down a set of stairs, her twin strands of hair shaking back and forth with each step. After what seemed like a minute Sheba reached the stage, perfectly done as the last step made it perfectly to the stage putting Sheba directly in front of her.

Sheba got down on one knee and grabbed her hand. “Our Master.” Sheba then planted a kiss on the back of her hand. Louise felt her cheeks heat up.

.......................................................

She didn't end up winning, that honour had gone to Tabitha and Sylphid who had done a flying routine mixed with magic casting. Though apparently Sheba's stunt, she meant show had made the short list of possible winners, something she supposed would have to suffice. Sheba was next to her sipping from some tea, her opinions on the outcome of the exhibition impossible to guage.

Then a familiar man came up to her. “Ah, my little Louise.” A navy blue tricorne on his head with a matching coat.

“Viscount Wardes!” She ran up to the man, stopping to courtesy just in front of him. “It's been too long.”

“So it has.” Sheba had moved over to float in her tub behind her. “And who would this be?” Wardes gestured towards Sheba.

“We are Sheba.” Sheba answered before she could. “What business do you have with our master.”

“Sheba!” She quickly chastised her familiar. “My apologies for the behaviour of my familiar. This is Sheba, she is my familiar that I summoned during the springtime familiar summoning ritual.”

Wardes looked thoughtful for a moment. “I see, certainly an... unusual familiar.”

“Yes.” She turned towards Sheba. “This is my fiance, Viscount Wardes. He is the man that I am to be wed to.” Sheba merely frowned in response. Truly Louise had hoped introducing her familiar to her fiance would go better, hopefully the meeting with her family would go better.

“So you have moved onto second form then?”

“Yes. I am of water, as you could tell from the nature of my familiar.” Sheba was still seated in her watery tub. Though Wardes frowned when she mentioned that she was of water. “I have made progress on several elementari and have begun to practice my dots.” Best to leave out that those still exploded upon use even if they did work.

“A long way from your usual explosions. But I would have thought one of the other elements, Earth from your father... Wind from your mother or even fire from... your.... explosions.”

“Perhaps that was why I had so much difficulty, I was only focusing on those I wasn't attuned to.” The frown doesn't leave Wardes face but he doesn't press any further. “Though I'm still behind where I should be, now that I know what my element is catching up and surpassing my classmates will be simple.” Or at she hoped it would, reality would probably not prove so accommodating, Kirch and Tabitha both came to mind the two of them were already well ahead of the rest of the class.

“That's good. So you will be continuing your education here.”

She opens her mouth to respond but another voice cuts in. “Of course she will be.” A tall blonde haired man in expensive but simple suit walked up to the three of them.

“Father!?” She runs over and gives her father a quick curtsey. “I didn't know that you would be attending.”

“Well it was a very late decision, but I wished to see this familiar you had spoken about in your letters.” She still hadn't expected him to come. “So this is her. I must admit, the our letters don't quite do her justice....” Sheba hummed at the praise. “So you are of water then. Peculiar, one would think that you would take after your mother or your sisters...... But alas you are of water, and learning quite well according to your letters...”

As her father trailed off she wondered what he was implying, then she remembered that she hadn't yet demonstrated anything other than explosions to him. “Sheba, some water please.” With a wink to her Sheba conjured some water into a ball before sending it in a slow arc towards her.

Drawing her wand she cast. “Arise.” The ball of water stopped in its path, she let it hang there for a moment before bringing it to the tip of her wand. Then swiping her wand around she turned the ball into a stream, which followed her wand as she made several more flourishes with it. Eventually she had returned the water to a ball while facing her Fiance and father.

“Well done Louise.” The two of them had their wands out, mostly likely using detect magic, her father congratulating her on her casting. Wardes meanwhile looked thoughtful. “I do hope you continue improving, I'm sure your mother will be proud as well.” She beamed back at her father, missing the dark crease that crossed her fiances face.


	6. Chosen

Chosen  
Louise stepped out of the carriage, Sheba following a step behind her. It was past time to get her familiar some proper clothing, while Sheba didn't seem to mind her outfit it was rather revealing. And that wasn't even getting into her tail, which was already starting to draw attention.

Thankfully the carriage had dropped them off in front of the shop she wanted, so the two of them didn't need to wander through town with everyone staring at them. The shop itself was a simple affair, a door set between a pair of reinforced windows showing off some of the wares that were available for purchase. As she stepped through the door a small bell rang out announcing them.

Inside were all manner of garments, ranging from the simple to the elegant, all of them of the highest quality. Sheba followed her in, walking instead of floating along in her bathtub, something she had insisted on in spite of protests of sore and dirtied feet. Now her familiar's eyes were darting around the shop, taking in the wares, Louise for her part already had an idea of what to get but wanted to see what the shop had before making a final decision.

Starting with a proper skirt, instead of the frilled underpants her familiar wore, it was indecent, the only reason it had been accepted for so long was Sheba's insistence of going around in her tub. Next would come a shirt both to provide some modesty and cover up the crystals on her familiar's chest, and maybe some accessories provided they could keep on budget.

Grabbing Sheba and the shopkeeper the three of them got to work picking out an outfit for her familiar to wear. After getting the right sizes through various measurements Sheba was in and out of the changing stall. From an overly frilly white outfit. “We don't see this one faring well while wet.” To a pair on pantaloons and a baggy shirt. “We look like a boy, and it's just dreadful for our tail.”

After going through several outfits, they eventually came to settle on a cloak shirt and skirt, with Sheba insisting on a broach to complete the outfit, clasping her new cloak closed. The shirt and skirt were somewhat thick and rough but still well made of blue white cloth. The cloak meanwhile was thicker than her own from the academy and coloured a simple green-brown.

After agreeing on payment for the new clothes and getting a few spares. “So thirteen new gold and twelve silver.” Louise reached into her purse and began to pull out the needed coins. “That should cover it.” She handed the coins to the shopkeep, with Sheba wearing her new outfit.

“Thank you for your patronage my lady.” The shopkeep gave a curt bow, her brown hair falling down her shoulders.

Sheba stepped forwards and takes one of the shopkeepers hands. “And we thank you for your service.” Leaning down Sheba planted a quick kiss on the shopkeeps hand. “A pity you could not join us for tea.”

Slipping her hand free from Sheba, the now abashed shop keep took a step back. “I must tend to the store my lady.” The shopkeep gives another curt bow as Louise drags Sheba out of the shop with their purchases before Sheba can do anything else to embarrass her.

Once outside Louise released her grip on her familiar and turned to her. “Just what were you thinking, k-ki-kissing her like that.”

“We thought it appropriate given the service she had given unto us. A polite beauty serving us must be properly thanked.”

“You don't go about it like that.” She hissed back. Without giving her familiar a chance to respond she continued on. It was approaching lunch and her stomach had begun to grumble, and she knew of a decent eatery nearby where the two of them could eat.

They were about halfway to the eatery when she felt a tug on her sleeve, turning back she found Sheba directing her to the shop the two of them were in front of. “Perhaps a trinket from here, to tie our outfit together.” The shop advertised itself as specializing in jewelry.

Louise looked to Sheba who was giving her a pout. “Fine, but one piece and only one.” She led the way into the shop, a bell ringing as they pass through the door. Gems of various shapes and cuts sat on the wall behind the counter, several metal holders were laid out in a display on the counter.

“How may I help you.” The young woman behind the counter greeted them.

“We're looking for a small trinket---”

“That one looks like it will go well with our new clothing.” Sheba pointed to an emerald gemstone cut into a small square. “We think it would look great on our broach...” Sheba looked over the metal holders. “...with this to hold it in place.” Sheba picked up a holder that would attach the gem to the broach, almost making it part of the broach.

“Hmmm..” Louise took the holder and put it over top of the broach, roughly where it would sit. Over top of where Sheba's normal neckband jewel was. Picturing the gem in her mind, she did have to admit it would look nice. “I think we'll take this one.” Better to be in and out quick rather than let the jeweller pry more coin from them.

“Do you not wish to have a longer look, we have many fine pieces...”

“I do not think it will change her mind.” She gestured at Sheba. The jeweller looked somewhat defeated, but still grabbed the requested gem from the back wall and took the holder from Louise. Drawing a short wand she quickly got the gem into the holder, before taking a cloth and cleaning the whole piece to bring it to a shine. Then with a gesture to Sheba for the broach she affixed the trinket to the broach.

“For all that it will be fifteen gold and eight silver.”

“That much! While the quality is there and you did affix it, fourteen gold and forty two silver.”

“Fifteen gold and three silver, we don't cheap out on quality.”

“Fourteen gold seventy silver. We know a few people who wouldn't mind a piece of such quality.”

The jeweller looked contemplative for a moment. “Deal.” Louise fished the required coin out of her purse and handed it over while the jeweller returned the broach to Sheba. “It was a pleasure.” Louise gave a quick nod and dragged Sheba out of the shop before her familiar could do something that would embarrass her.

Upon exiting she released Sheba and returned back to her previous route to the eatery.

...........................................

Upon arriving back in the capital Agnes de Milan was faced with a deluge of reports, most concerning her investigation of tax collectors. Aside from Montefrat there were several others that they had identified as having a mismatch between what they were taking in and what they were turning over to the crown. And beyond that several of them had been spotted getting a mysterious visitor who visited them in the dead of night, a good chance that whomever they were linked to Reconquista.

They had not however managed to tail the visitor to wherever they had been staying, but that was with agents limited to the ground. Herald was not so limited, and with KOS-MOSs eyes they should be able to track the visitor back to their lair.

Which was a bit harder after what the Valliere's Familiar had done, KOS-MOS and Herald had doubled down on wanting to be by her side. The way the familiar, Sheba, had begun flirting with her, starting out with what the four, FOUR!, of them could be doing while waiting for the Princess to finish conversing with her friend..... She was glad for her two weapons stepping in when they did, it had given her a chance to get the attention of the other two.

Speaking of the Princess, she handed the list of suspected Reconquista agents over for review, and to plan their next move. It was a tad disturbing as to just how many had fallen into for Reconquista, still most had remained loyal, or hadn't been approached.

“This list, is quite extensive. Though most of these are fairly unimportant, no matter what they or their families may think. A ready made force then?”

“That was our guess as well, a dagger from within. And one that could be used at the worst possible time.” Such as if Reconquista fully took over Albion and moved onto Tristain, and while the first was currently stalled they were still on the offensive. “And given the Albion situation.....”

“So then I must send my agent then, and retrieve the letter before Reconquista should find it, and I know just the person to send. And I need to see if an old friend of my mother's will be willing to aid us.”

...........................

Getting out of class Louise made a beeline for the courtyard, the recent lesson on transmutation had just highlighted how far she needed to progress to be at the level of her classmates. Even with her recent successes, or in part because of them. The few students to have gone before her had managed to successfully transmute a rock, even Montmorency had managed it despite earth being her weakest element.

But when she had gone to do the spell, even with her recent advancements, the pebble had exploded taking the table along with it. Afterwords the mockery had reached the levels it had been at before the summoning ritual along with accusations that it had been her familiar and not her who had been doing the magic she had supposedly accomplished. Even with her quick demonstration of the fact to the contrary the rumour still persisted.

So the next logical step was to do magic in an element that her familiar couldn't do, that would be impossible for them to dismiss. Sheba greeted her as she exited the building and into the courtyard, a tray of snacks and tea ready at hand. Sheba had also elected to wear the new outfit over her normal wear, except that the gem on the broach had a slight glow to it. Curious.

Picking out the table she beckoned Sheba over, she had a question she wanted to ask before beginning. Setting down the snacks and tea Sheba turned to her. “Going to begin master.”

“First, why is the gem glowing?” She pointed to the gem on Sheba's broach.

“Oh, this. That was the special service offered by that lovely jeweller. Gems that gave a faint glow when imbued with magic. It appears that they were not lying about that.”

Louise felt her eye twitch. “And I assume that I had to pay extra for that....” While she had gone in expecting to pay a hefty sum and had saved accordingly, paying for something extra was not something she could afford to indulge in. “Sheba... my purse isn't deep enough to afford extras like that.” Sheba looked away bashfully, it seemed her familiar understood. “Still, it looks good on you.”

Louise was taken aback when Sheba leapt up and hugged her tightly. “Thank you master.” She went to push her familiar off, but stopped... It did feel nice to be wanted like this. So she let them stay like this for a moment, before lightly pushing Sheba off.

“I must return to my training.” She noted that Sheba's broach had been pushed up, reaching out she began to readjust it back when she noted the crystal on Sheba's neck looked, darker than she had remembered. Dismissing the thought she went back to fixing up the broach, it was just a trick of the light after all. Grabbing her wand and books along with a few candles that she had brought along.

Setting up the candles a little ways away from the table, she still didn't fully trust herself to not explode the table if she tried to cast on the candles while they were on the table. Even with the lessons that she had learned while practising her water spells. After she setting up she took a few steps and began casting.

Focus on the result, not the technique. Calming herself, Louise steady her breathing. Opening her eyes Louise began to cast, grabbing her errant magic and forcing into the shape she wished. The first candle exploded.

As did the second.

And the one after.

The fourth at least had the wick catch fire, but still ended in pieces.

The fifth, she merely exploded the top.

The sixth through tenth were much the same. Every time she began to feel frustration build she returned to the table and took a snack along with some tea.

Past the eleventh she stopped counting, but within the last few she had managed to light the candle without exploding it completely. But the spell was still exploding.

Letting out a sigh she returned to the table and grabbed another snack. “Well you appear to have lit the candle without destroying it. A long way from where you had first begun.” Sheba gestured at the destroyed candles scattered about, mixed in with the few good ones remaining. “We expect that even this will be sufficient to prove that you can cast.”

“I hope.” She poured herself some tea. With any luck she could light the remainder without any mishaps. Taking a sip of the tea, she would eventually figure out how Sheba always made her tea just right.

Before she could return to her practice, they were interrupted by Professor Colbert and Headmaster Ozpin. The latter announcing their presence with a polite cough.

“Headmaster---” She was about to ask what they had come to see them for when Sheba scooped her up into her familiar's tub. Before she could ask a ball of water floated up with a small white rat trapped inside.

“Yours we presume.” Sheba floated the ball of water with the mouse over to the headmaster.

“Yes.” Sheba released the water allowing the mouse free. “Here Chuchu.” The mouse jumped onto the Headmasters hand before disappearing inside his robes. “Now I assume you ladies wish to wonder why we've sought you out.” Louise and Sheba nodded while the Headmaster gestured to the professor.

“There were some issues raised regarding whether or not Sheba is your familiar Ms. Valliere. While I can vouch for the initial summoning and binding, some have begun to question the veracity given the appearance of others like Sheba throughout the continent.” Others.... Like the two that had been accompanying the princess? “Now if you could demonstrate any familiar auxillia this would allow us to permanently put though rumours to rest.”

“I understand.” Her successful summoning and binding of Sheba should have stopped those rumours entirely.

“Now you mentioned to me that you had been seeing Sheba's memories, which indicates that some level of bond exists. Which leads me to believe that the easiest of auxillia to perform for you would be to look through your familiar's eyes. Seeing as it sounds like you have seen her dreams.”

Louise looked at Sheba, her familiar looked back. “Alright, do you mind if I demonstrate right now.”

“That would be fine.”

Taking a deep breath Louise recalled all the books she had pour over along with lessons her parents had told her. Closing her eyes she brought up the memories of Sheba's that she had seen, and tried to find the path that those memories had taken....

She opened her eyes to see the professor and headmaster looking at her intently, while a girl   
[Young Woman] with pink [Light Red mixed with Blond] stood next to her with their eyes closed.

The headmaster raised a hand. “Now Louise how many fingers am I holding up.” The Headmaster raised all but his thumb into the air.

She opened her mouth to respond, but the girl beside her answered instead. “Four.”

“Well I suppose that does count.” What counted... Her head began to pound. The girl beside her began to massage her temples....

Grass tickled her bare back as her companion lay on top of her, discarded clothing scattered around them. The back of her companions head lay on her chest, their hair brown flowing about her chest. Her arms holding her companion just below their own chest.

In front of them the world tree rose up into the heavens, pale green lights dotting its trunk. “Hey Sheba, do you ever wonder what the Architect thinks of those who dwell down here in Alrest.” She looked down at her companion blue eyes gazing into silver ones. “Do you think he would approve of a pairing like this, driver and blade, you and me.”

“I do not know..... I do not know. But perhaps someday someone will go up and ask him.”

...........................

Joseph walked down the corridor of his castle, Azami following just behind him. He had another mission that needed doing and a recent incident had placed the perfect candidate for it under his control. Arriving at the room temporarily granted to the person in question, the door to the room was closed as was normal for this castle. What was not normal, or at least typical were the sounds coming from the other side of the door.

Davis would have plenty of time for such activities later. Giving the door three harsh raps Joseph waited for several moments before opening the door. Davis was still in the process of getting his pantaloons on, though thankfully had at least gotten his breaches in place. The other occupant of the room hadn't made any move to get themselves presentable, merely sitting coyly by the wall, no matter their opinion was irrelevant.

“Joseph.”

“King Joseph of Gallia.” He was the king.

“King Joseph of Gallia, I assume you have a mission given how you just barged in here.” The man looked irked, well he had been informed to be ready at all times, that he had chosen to be distracted now was of no concern to Joseph.

“Yes, there are several objects in Tristain that I wish to acquire. As well it will be a good chance to check up several operations within the city. The details of which will be provided to you.” Davis's companion chose that moment to stand, evidence of the two's interrupted activities staining their thighs.

“I see, and what 'objects' would these be?”

“Why the little princess's new toys of course, they are proving troublesome in their current position. That will change.” The companion finally retrieves their skirt and underthings from where they had been haphazardly thrown.

“That does not seem like it will be simple task to accomplish.”

“Agents in the city will give you information and shelter. It will be sufficient to accomplish this mission.” Davis does not looked pleased. “You will also have your companion.”

Said companion walked up to the three of them, white hair swaying back and forth, lavender eyes looking at him behind a pair of glasses. Their outfit of dark purple plates and light purple cloth highlighted by gold trim contrasted with their brown skin. Setting their black visor on top of their head, the red and purple lines in the middle of it lighting up. The coy smile never leaving their lips.

“It sounds interesting, I T-elos will take this mission, even if my dear master should wish to cower behind.” Joseph hid his smile, this one would be his in time.


	7. Journey Begins

Journey Begins  
Louise set the textbook aside, rubbing her eyes she looked to the next book on the stack. Her research into familiar bonds hadn't turned up anything that could explain the splitting headaches she got whenever she tried to look through Sheba's eyes. None of the myriad of books had been able to offer an explanation as to why it was occurring, of course they also hadn't ever mentioned a familiar like Sheba.

Only Brimir himself had summoned something other than an animal, but sadly other than their runic names nothing else about them had been recorded in the books she had access to. And even then it was obvious what Brimir bound had little in relation to Sheba.

To top it off none of the other auxillia seemed to be manifesting. Granted they were ones that were harder to test for.... But she still should have seen some sign of them.

She eyed the books on elemental theory, she had a bit more success in that regard seeing as she had mostly gotten ignite and gust down, though with far more practice than should have been needed. Even for ones that dealt with learning ones opposing element. Stifling a yawn she momentarily considered turning in for the night... Giving her head a shake she pressed on, there was a lot of ground to cover and less time that she wished for.

Noticing her current candle running low she grabbed another that she had set out. Setting it out and drawing her wand she carefully cast ignite lighting the candle up, and as proof of her practice the candle didn't explode. Inwardly letting out a sigh of relief she wished that extinguish was working as well, it would make snuffing the candles out when she was finished easier.

As of now it put the flame out by exploding it. Not something she wanted to do in her room.

Before she could return to her books a knock came from her window.... She half turned to the door.... Window? Turning back to the window, her wand at the ready. Sheba had her weapon raised at the window, the books her familiar had been reading falling by the wayside. While Sheba couldn't truly understand or use anything, it was proving an effective way to quiz her master on various subjects.

Moving to the window she could see a figure hovering just outside. Sliding forwards towards the window Louise kept her wand trained on the figure, Sheba moving in the opposite direction her weapon trained and ready. The figure remained where they were as the two of the approached the window.

“Princess?” Louise stopped at Sheba's pronouncement, was it really Henrietta? “What is she doing here?” Louise just gave a shrug to her familiar, she hadn't received a letter or anything in advance.

“Well let her in.” Louise hung back while Sheba went forwards to the window and opened it. The figure slowly floated into the room before pulling back their hood, purple hair flowing out in all directions. Henrietta looked down at her with a soft smile. “Princess to what do we owe the pleasure, I'm afraid we don't have refreshments available...” Louise gave a quick curtsey as she spoke.

“How many times do I have to tell you not to stand on ceremony with me old friend.” Henrietta gestured for her to stand level with her. “In privacy at least, Brimir knows how are mothers would react if you didn't show proper deference in public.” Well technically Sheba was here as well, but being a familiar bound to her made it the same as if it was just her.

Louise winced at a particular memory of when she failed to show proper deference in the presence of her own mother. “Yes, best to avoid that. But I have a feeling you didn't come here just to enjoy the pleasure of my company.”

“Can I not?” Louise looked at Henrietta for a moment. “You are right, even if I so wished it that would be impossible, even getting here tonight required Agnes arranging a distraction of sorts. Doing this on the regular would be impossible. No tonight I come to you with a task that I must see done.”

“I am at your command Princess.”

“I do not doubt that.” Henrietta cleared her throat before continuing. “With Reconquista's recent advances in Albion I must get a message to Prince Wales.” She reached into her cloak and withdrew an envelope. “I have sealed this with the Ring Of Water, Wales or his Father should have the Ring Of Air needed to unseal it.” Henrietta then handed her the letter. “Last I heard Wales was leading the defence of Londomium. He should still be in command there. Still.... So time will be of the essence, while he has managed to keep Reconquista at bay for now they are growing in power even with recent setbacks.”

“I understand, we will depart in the morning.”

“Make arrangement first, discretion and speed are needed here. The fewer people who know about this the better.”

“Very well. I... It has been some time since I've returned home, and I do miss Catteleya. It will hopefully keep any prying eyes from following me.” Well maybe not her mother, but she could always visit afterwords and hope no one bothered to note down when she left.

“I cannot thank you enough for this Louise.”

.......................

Charlotte Helene Orleans de Galli looked over the latest orders from her uncle. Another mission, one that looked like it would take some time to complete and she would have to depart immediately. Kirche and the staff had gotten used to her absences so that front would be okay, but she would have to leave Kirche with a note rather than informing her... friend.... acquaintance in person.

Quickly changing out of her nightgown into her travelling attire she grabbed the rucksack she kept ready for just such occasions. Snuffing out the lone candle that was still burning she quietly opened the window, cast levitation and left out into the night towards the stables where Sylphid was housed. Her familiar had proven indispensable in completing her uncle's missions.

She idly noted that a figure with purple hair was levitating out of de Valliere's room, purple hair? The princess of Tristain? Curious, and interesting. But unless her uncle specifically asked she wouldn't pass that along.

Staying close to the wall she dropped down to the ground and slowly floated over the stables. Sylphid roused at her arrival, clearly interested in what was going on as normally they left during the day. After hushing her familiar down from the inquisitive noise that she was making she waited until after she was sure the Tristain princess had left.

Once the coast was clear she set off with Sylphid, she followed the road for a bit before turning off, flying letting her take a shortcut and hasten her towards her destination. A quick look back showed the academy mostly dark with only a few lights abound. And once this business was done she would be back.

...........................

The clack of wood being set on wood echoed through the now empty inn, Kurz helped him stack the chairs up for the night. His fairies finishing up in the kitchen and heading of to bed for the night. In the morning they would have to give the floor a good cleaning, a few to many spills and drops had accumulated and now it was on the verge of getting sticky.

Scarron let his mind wander over to Kurz for a moment, ever since bonding with the 'weapon' things had mostly been the same, save with an extra pair of hands that could do heavy lifting. Including being squeezed out by de Montefrat. Then one day he had gotten an odd fairy join his staff. He had been reluctant to take on more staff at such a time given the aforementioned squeezing but after a tale of woe he had relented. And to tell the truth he had not been disappointed in their work as they quickly proved to be a match for any other fairy in his employ, including his daughter who had been doing this for as long as he had the shop.

“Chairs are done.” Kurz's comment brought him back from the world of thought.

“Good, mez fairies have gotten all the dishes done.” He had heard the last of them head upstairs about a minute prior.

“Yeah. Course I don't mind working the long nights, don't really have to sleep.” His weapon had once described it as being on standby. Not really asleep but not really awake either. “Still worried about that new girl, she's reporting to someone.”

“Yes, but is she here for us.” Or more specifically Kurz. “Or is someone looking at our patrons.” He supposed someone drunk may spill something interesting, but none of his patrons struck him as knowing anything of import.

Kurz just gave a shrug. “Can't say.”

A knock from the front door cuts off any further conversation. He and Kurz share a look, who would be here at this hour, he slowly made his way to the front door, Kurz going back and picking up his 'cannon'. Something they had begun to keep within easy reach after a particularly rowdy customer had brandished a knife against a few of the fairies.

Once Scarron had confirmed that Kurz was armed and in position he put on his best smile and cracked opened the door. “Desole Monsieur but nous some ferme pour la jour-----”

“Pierre!?” Long pink hair cascaded down their shoulders, framing a somewhat familiar face, though one he remembered being much younger. “No...” They were wearing rough but fashionable travelling clothes that couldn't hide their femininity.

“Mon pere passed away a few years ago, Lady....” Someone he met while his father was still in charge?

“Karin... Just Karin tonight.” Pink hair... Karin.... There had been a knight with short pink hair he had know for a bit in his youth.... But that had been a boy.... “If you're not Pierre, then you must be....”

“Scarron, Proprietary of the Charming Fairies Inn. Je inherited it when my father passed.”

“I see. You really did grow into the spitting image of your father.” She gave his outfit a hard look. “Right down to your choice of gowns. In the end you decided to follow his footsteps in spite of your complaints about it.”

“Forgive me miss, but you appear to have nous at a disadvantage.” Unless she really was the little knight....

The lady blinks twice before grabbing her hair back. “More familiar....”

“Uh, vous wouldn't happen to have been a knight during the reign of the old king.....”

She blushes slightly. “Yes, at the time I was passing as a boy.....” Oh... “Oh.... I did end up fooling a great many people....” The blush grows a bit.

He let out a soft laugh. “Je did wonder what happened to that aspiring knight. I would offer vous a drink...” Stifling a yawn. “But perhaps another time...”

One edge of her mouth quirked upwards. “....Hmmm perhaps that would be wise....” Kurz had moved to get a better view and Karin's eyes fell upon him. “....even here.....”

...........................

Kirche carefully set Tabitha's note down, her friend had gone off again. The note explaining that she had to set off in a hurry, but it still hurt that she hadn't informed Kirche in person. From the note they had taken off in the middle of the night.

The sun was just starting to peak over the horizon, it's rays filtering in through her window and highlighting the leter. Letting out a sigh she set it aside. No point dwelling on it right now. Grabbing her cloak and wand she departed her room, her destination not quite clear yet.... Breakfast perhaps.

Her stomach let out a low growl. Breakfast it was then. A quick stop by the kitchens saw her with some buttered bread, good enough for today. Then she wandered into the courtyard to see who was up and out by now, a few students but mostly it was staff who were about getting things ready for the day.

A familiar head of pink hair bobbing up and down alongside a blonde one drew her attention. It was odd to see her rival up so early. Quickly finishing off her breakfast she began to make her way over, curiosity drawing her. With Tabitha gone she would need someone else to chat with. As she approached she noted that Louise wasn't in the academy uniform but travelling clothes, curios. Sheba was in her usual outfit, one that Kirche had to admit did show of what little figure the familiar had well.

She did find it amusing when the familiar had gone and flirted with her using that figure and a bit of charm. A small smile crept onto her face, it had been an interesting comparison to how the boys normally went about it. And if she was honest she had been interested in seeing where it went, until Louise had stepped in and put a stop to it. Afterwords it had been courteous tame flirting with her, but from what she had observed that hadn't applied to every other female Sheba had met. It had at times been like watching Guiche chasing skirt, albeit smoother in it's execution.

“Lady Von Zerbst.” Sheba was the first to spot her as she approached.

“Kirche hardly qualifies as a lady.” Louise looked up from the saddle horse she had been getting ready to take out. “What do you want.”

“Ohh nothing much, just wondering what my dear rival is doing. Running away by the looks of it.”

Louise gave a short huff. “I'm going to visit my home for a bit. But I will be back and... and I will show you.”

“Oh really.” She was actually curious as to what Louise would accomplish now that she could actually do magic. Truthfully she hadn't believed that Louise had been faking it by using her familiar, it had just taken an unusual route to find a way for the pink haired girl to wield proper magic. Not that she would ever admit that to her rival. “Professor Colbert has agreed to begin teaching me triangles, so it will take more than a few dots to show me.”

She did want Louise to succeeded in a way, a weak rival wasn't really worth all that much.

With a huff Louise turned away. “Sheba, we have places to be.” Sheba gave her a smile and wink with a bit of promise. A moment later Louise led out a pair of horse, her mount and the spare it appeared as Sheba summoned her tub and followed after her master.

Well this was going to be boring until either Louise or Tabitha got back.

But she was interested in what Louise would show off when she got back.

..................

Louise forced herself to relax as she left the academy behind. She had to be at her best for this, a mission given to her by Henrietta herself. She couldn't let Kirche's teasing do her in.

But triangles, while she was barely managing cantrips, how long was she going to stay behind that damned Zerbst.

The horses were going a bit faster that she planned on due to her irritation, but it would merely mean staying at the first inn a bit longer than planned. And a glance showed her that Sheba was easily keeping pace....

....She mentally slapped herself, she could have just asked Sheba to take her all the way to La Roche and not have needed to pay the academy to borrow the horses. And while she would most of the coin back it was still a stupid oversight on her part. Though it would make a strange sight for any they came across.

She did let out a little giggle at the sight of her and Sheba flying along in a tub of water.

“Would you mind sharing the joke with us master.” Only the rule of steel kept from jumping out of the saddle at Sheba's suddenly speaking up from beside her.

“Nothing, just imaging a commoners face if they saw the two of us in your tub. I'd imagine it would be quite the sight.”

“Perhaps..... It would be an interesting way to travel, though we fear that some belongings would become waterlogged during the trip.” True it was a tub of water after all. “Perhaps we may experiment with it at another date.” Sheba had braced herself on the lip of the tub, looking as though she may fall out if given the lightest of nudges, her tail swinging happily from her behind.

“Perhaps, it could prove useful----” She stopped when Sheba's gaze snapped upwards, Louise slowly lifting her head to follow Sheba's glaze.

“From above....” And indeed there was a lone flier slowly descending from above, but not as she remembered in a manner to attack. But rather for landing.

She thought back to her mission, had Reconquista prepared an attack already. No... the flier would come in for an attack not a landing if that was the case. Taking a quick peak around... there wasn't any place that they could hide in. So hiding wasn't an option and running wasn't really going to work against someone on an airborne mount. So that left fighting, something she didn't fancy her chances with.

Or hopefully they were just here to talk, but given the mission she was on....

The flier quickly resolved itself into a gryphon with the heraldry of the Royal Gryphon knights..... Strange.

And then they landed and her eyes went wide as Viscount Wardes looked down at her from on top of his mount. “Wardes!” Only her being in the saddle stopped her from jumping into his arms.

“It is good to see you as well dearest Louise.”

“It is....” Only the question of what he was doing here stopped her from going dreamy eyes over the dear viscount.

“I suppose you are wondering why I am here.” She gave a nod. “Well the Princess thought it best to have an escort for your mission....” She heard water splash to her side as Sheba shifted around in her tub. “....one that was more experienced with the world than your familiar.”

“....”

“I suppose that makes sense..... Did the Princess inform you of the mission then?”

“No, only that I was to escort you....”

“I see.... the Princess asked me to keep the details to myself.....”

“Hmmm, very well. Can you at least give me the destination..”

“Londiminum, we are to meet with Prince Wales.... The rest of the details Henrietta asked me to keep a secret.” Wardes gives a nod.... Then it dawned on her, Wardes was a student of her mother and had likely been testing her. A test she wouldn't know if she passed or not until this whole ordeal was done.

“Then shall we be off then....”

A blush spread across her face before she could force it down. “Yes.... Let us be on our way.” She started her horse forwards, the spare following following just behind, Wardes walking his Gryphon beside her.

She didn't notice Sheba start moving or the frown on her familiar's face.

.................

Dusurik of the bone splinter tribe fell backwards as his summoned Drauger fell to the ground in two pieces. The demon taking a step forwards over the fresh corpse, one hand reaching down to the top half of the fallen Drauger. The remains of the rest of the tribe lay scattered about.

It looked superficially like a human, with it's pale skin and slender build save for a pair of blue horns with white stripes that sprouted from it's head.

Taking another step forwards it tossed the top half of the Drauger at his feet. “Come on raise it again, it was actually halfway fun to fight.” It brought it's massive axe to rest on it's shoulder. “I'm starting to get bored already.”

Sliding back further away from the deamon. The other difference that he could see was how little it was covered by clothing compared to normal humans. Little more than gloves boots and very very short pants in some white material rather than the normal full coverings humans seemed to prefer. He readied one last spell, he would try to honour his ancestors in death.

“Really, not going to bring him back again.” The Drauger had already been brought back from Hel's embrace several times since the deamon had arrived and began slaughtering the tribe. “Fine, guess I'll have to find another group of you then.” The gold disc on it's back and the flaring cloth from it's waist swaying back and forth.

He cast the spell, giving him power beyond what Orc normally held, his body swelled and he sprung up staff at the ready to strike.

“Ouhhh, this might be fun after all.” The deamon's white hair flowed behind them as they unrested their axe and charged to meet him. “Don't die too quickly. Twixt...” The deamon's axe was raised, power gathered around the head of his shaman's staff. “Heaven...” The staff glowed as he brought it around, not even the deamon could survive this while wind gathered around the deamon's axe. “....and Hell.”

The deamon's axe came down onto his staff and shattered it the energies dispersing. Then the wind crashed into him, scattering his body, he couldn't even register his surprise as his head began to fall to the ground. His last eye meeting the deamon's green ones, then his eye fell on the blue gem on their chest in, a soft glow coming from it.


	8. Journey

Journey  
La Roche spread out before them. The port city built into the side of the mountain, airships coming and going from it's various ports. The three of them had just finished going up the switchback path up to the city, and then through the lower gate of the city. From there they had gone up the main road up to the ship docks and from there to the dockmaster to book space on a ship.

And from there Sheba and Louise had an excellent view of the ships coming and going from the docks, and the mass of people and cargo moving to and from those ships into the dockyards and beyond. And scattered among them were grey humanoid figures, Sheba had called them weapons like herself, but clearly they were different. Appearing closer to golems than a person like Sheba did.

Wardes had gone into the dockmasters office to book the ship itself while Sheba and herself passed the time outside. The whole scene had an air of familiarity about it, but she had never been to a port city before. Or even been on an airship before. Though she had seem them before, when her parents had taken her on their travels.

Puffy white clouds stretch out beneath her as she looks out over the railing over .......... harbour, numerous ships coming and going. Bringing in with them all the races of humanity and blades alongside their cargoes from the every corner of..............

She rested the palm on her forehead..... What had that been.....Another vision....Or Sheba's memories. They had started happening more often of late, ever since she had set out from the academy..... Perhaps the new sights merely triggered her recollection....

No they would have to be Sheba's memories.... Though she had her suspicions given who's name she was often referred to in them... But her familiar could never recall the events mentioned, so that made it unlikely.... Someone bearing the same name. But then why would she off all people be seeing them.

Wardes return cut off any further thought on that for now. “I have secured berths for the three of us.” Wardes had originally tried to get her to go off with just herself and him, but she had argued for Sheba's inclusion. Even if she did agree that it would be less conspicuous with just the two of them. “It will be for the morrow sadly, no more ships are leaving for Londominum today.”

“Then we will have to make use of the rest of the day.... Procuring supplies would be the most prudent, I didn't quite realize how much would be needed for such a trip.”

Wardes let out a little laugh. “Well that is why I'm accompanying you, many a novice has made that mistake. Though you were better than most.” Part of her bristled at that but the more rational part of her noted that she was the first time she had done this and enthusiasm had caused her to leave without fully preparing.

“Yes.” She didn't blush... Only a little, and it wasn't really noticeable.

“We should book an Inn first they will fill out as the day goes on and trying to find one closer to night will be harder than finding one now.” True, that would also give them a place to store whatever they bought. She gave a nod as her answer before Wardes led her back into the city Sheba trailing a step behind. Without her tub and in the garb that Louise had bought for her only a few bothered to look her way, a far cry from every head turning towards her familiar when she walked by.

They walked by a few inns among other assorted buildings before coming to a stop before a better off looking one. “I'll head in and get us sorted.” She gave a nod, though part of her wanted to go in with him to learn how it was done. But it would probably be best to leave him to it.

She would use the time to get her shopping list together, which would save time so she could in a bit more practice before bed. She really wanted to practice her fire spells, she almost had ignite down, and then maybe working with her familiar bond a bit more. Which meant she would need some candles, preferably ones with long wicks, less chance of things catching fire that way.

What else was she going to need.... Well some more snacks for one, water pouches... maybe, another change of clothes for one. While her current set was fine for travelling it was starting to smell after just the first leg of the trip, so a spare was in order.

Wardes returned before she could do anymore thinking on the subject. “We have two rooms, one for myself and Louise and another for Sheba--”

“No.” She answered a moment before Sheba could utter her own rejection of the option. “It would be improper for an unmarried lady such as myself to sleep in the same room as a man.” While she did adore Wardes that was a little too soon for her tastes, and for what her mother would think.

“Well there is a chapel near by and you are already my fiance...”

“I'm not yet finished with the academy and I wish to complete that before marriage. My mother and father would hardly allow otherwise.”

“True... Very well then I will leave the double room to you and your.... familiar.”

Truthfully she was half tempted to go through with a marriage anyways to her dear Wardes, but the image of her mothers stern glare and of Henrietta's disapproval of endangering such an important mission kept her from going through with it. “Perhaps when we return further discussions could be had.”

“Perhaps.....”

...................................................

“.... Which brings us to Allanne De Feran. Not only have we observed numerous confirmed reconquista agents couriers going to and from his residence at very unusual hours. But barely four weeks ago we observed a drastic change in his spending habits, alongside his attendance with his usual activities dropped.”

“All circumstantial, nothing that would hold up in a court. Doubly so coming from a commoner protestant.” Agnes wasn't sure if the lack of disdain for those last two qualifications made it better or worse. She knew how to handle disdain, cold calculating indifference was something she was still getting used to from Henrietta's noble attache to her investigation.

“He may not even be alive, it wouldn't be impossible to fake his signature nor would it be difficult to have someone make the occasional appearance in his visage.” De Feran had gone from a schmoozer to a recluse very suddenly. “At the very least he is someone of interest, even if just for those couriers that have been moving in and out of his residence.”

“His family will cry most foul if you take him without ironclad proof.”

Truthfully she couldn't care less about what his family thought, her investigation had already found him to regularly take commoner woman into his bed then discard them once he had his fun. “That shouldn't keep him from facing punishment for what amounts to treason.”

“A charge that requires indisputable proof, not what one can find in a foolish grievance fuelled crusade. One that I have learnt started when you found one of your places of pleasure taxed.”

“Taxed beyond what was is mandated by the crown, and,” She continued before she could be interrupted by the older woman. “said revenues haven't been turned over to the crown by the collectors own statement.”

“Which is the only reason I have not pressured the princess to force you to drop this foolishness. Now I will concede that a tax collector who is doing what you have proven that De Montferat is doing is of concern. You failed to prove it has anything to do with Reconquista, and by extension De Feran failed that Reconquista is even a threat.”

“Not a threat, as they siege Londominum! The house of Tudor doesn't have long until the majority of Albion is lost to them. And then they will turn their eyes to Tristain. And when that happens we can't have these traitors running around unchecked.”

“ENOUGH!!” The woman slammed her hand down on the table between them. “This is going nowhere. Put the Reconquista investigation aside, you have nothing but rumours to go on. The tax collector though needs to be dealt with, you have a plan?”

Calming herself for a moment before answering. “In fact we do, and we have a time that he will be meeting a courier as well....”

........................

The sun was shinning high in the sky when the ship arrived at Londominum. It had taken a few days to travel from La Roche to Albion, most of which Louise doing some practice.... What wasn't likely to damage the ship at least. There was a lot less room for the errors that her explosions tended to create up in the air than there was on the ground.

It also had helped her stay distracted from the looming thought as to what would happen should Londominum had already fallen by the time they arrived. Thankfully the standard of the House of Tudor still flew above the city and on the ships patrolling around it. Though there was an alarming number of troops within sight of the city itself. All of whom were flying what matched the descriptions she had of Reconquista's standard.

The trick now would be in getting to Prince Wales as she doubted that he was going to see anybody who just walked in. And they would have to be quick as once the siege started there was not going to be any getting in or out of the city. And she didn't like their chances of returning to Tristain if reconquista took control.

The question became that while her letter of introduction would work for the prince himself, that didn't account for all the people who would be between the three of them and the Prince. Starting at the governors residence would be the logical choice, but getting in would be tricky and that was assuming that Wales was even there. And as Sheba and Wardes had pointed out to her trying to ask around was likely to get the wrong sort of attention. The kind that got them thrown in the dungeon rather than an audience, and while she was confident that such a situation could be resolved in time, it may not be in time.

She had proposed going straight to the most likely point to where Wales was and requesting an audience. But it was pointed out that it wouldn't work even if they knew where Wales was staying in the city. The next obvious choice was to go to the garrison..... But that still left them trying to get Wales attention....

She needed a way to announce herself....

“A ship approaches us...” Sheba's observation drew her attention to the ship approaching them, requesting they hold to. One of the Albion's navy's ships by the heraldry that adorned it. Why would they be approaching a simple cargo cog? But perhaps it could be a chance to ask after Prince Wales.

“Greg get the manifest, looks like we're being inspected early.” The captain shouted to one of the crewmen, Greg she presumed, who disappeared into the bowels of the ship. So an inspection.... Well if they were trying to intercept Reconquista before they could get to the city it would make sense. “Mind getting your man up here, best to have everything in order when they board us.”

Right... “Sheba, go get Wardes.” Her familiar, they had presented her as a servant, was better suited for such a task.

“Yes Master.” As Sheba departed Louise tried to come up with a plan to approach the captain of the ship and try to get word to Wales of their arrival. Perhaps even a trip directly to the prince on their ship. The captain was in the process of bringing in the sails to bring the ship to a halt.

Wardes emerged from the depths of the ship with Sheba in tow just as the navy ship came alongside them. Sailors on board the navy ship began throwing grappling hooks to tie the two ships together for however long was needed. A few mages levitated themselves across to the cargo cog, the captain went to greet them with the ships cargo manifest. A few more sailors came over and were directed below decks by one of the mages.

She was tempted to approach the mages and ask about Wales, but interrupting at this point looked to be a poor choice. Looking at the navy ship she spotted two figures looking down on them from the castle. She could make out long blonde hair on both of them but not much else at the distance she currently was.

Sheba tugged at her sleeve. “Weapon.” Sheba was looking at the two figures, who had now lifted off and were coming over to the cog. The two of them floated over coming down just in front of Wardes, Sheba and herself, their long-coats fluttering about in the light breeze.

One was obviously female, and the weapon judging by the comically oversized ornate musket strapped to her back. Her outfit looked to be the typical Albion navy uniform that she remembered dark-blue vest with gold trim and matching pants, though in her case swapped out for a skirt that reached down halfway between her knees and ankles.

Her companion was similarly dressed.... “I am..... Louise!? Lieutenant Wardes!?”

“Captain Wardes now.....”

“My apologies and congratulations on the promotion. And Louise, growing into a young lady.”

“Thank you Prince Wales.” Well this simplified things, somewhat.

He gave a short curtsie before continuing. “Though I must enquire as to what brings the two of you to Albion at this hour. It would make an odd choice for a honeymoon.”

“We are on a mission from Henrietta, one that required us to seek out you. A task I must confess we were unsure of how to complete. The details of which I think are best discussed away from prying ears.”

“My quarters aboard the eagle should suffice. Though I must admit you have piqued my curiosity, with your 'companion' and whatever Henrietta could ask of me at this hour.”

“My Prince. Are you sure this is wise. Reconquista has already tried to slip a dagger between your ribs once using a familiar face. Letting these people aboard seems unwise.” The woman looks over Sheba. “Especially that one.” She raised one hand accusingly at Sheba.

“I'm sure Louise and Wardes can explain....”

“A green core? No. All of are kind without exception have blue cores.” Cores? The crystals all the ones she had seen sported?

“Oh, you mean our masters gift.” Sheba grabbed the broach and lifted it up, showing the blue crystal that had been hidden beneath.

“....Very well.”

“Do not mind Teala, she has been on edge ever since a Reconquista disguised themselves as one of my brothers and almost managed an assassination.”

“I see we have quite a few tales to share.” Wardes seemed a bit perturbed by Wales description of what had nearly transpired.

“Then let us retire to my ship.” Wales gave a nod before turning and floating off, Teala giving one last glare to the three of them before following.

“Do not judge her too harshly master, we would be the same if someone came after your life.” Wardes followed after Wales on his own levitation spell. Perhaps Sheba was right, a familiar was supposed to protect their master, and a weapon was almost the same as a familiar.

Reaching the side rail of the cog she spent a moment wondering how she would get across without coming across as an infirm until she remembered Sheba's spectacle at the familiar exhibition. Walk across water, it could work. Without wasting another moment she called water to her side, helpfully provided by Sheba, and created a series of steps that would take her across. Doing her best to not look down, and not look like she was hurrying she quickly crossed across to Wales ship, Sheba but a step behind her. Once the two of them were safely across she released the spell sending the water she had used falling to the ocean below.

On the Eagle she found Wardes and Wales looking at her with open shock. Teala and the rest of the crew paid her no mind.

“My that was an interesting display, doing levitate with water.... And to think when we last met not a single spell worked for you, all explosions. You have certainly come a ways, though I would not have expected water as your element.”

“It has taken some practice, but I am if nothing diligent.”

“That you are, even back then.... Now you were on a quest...”

“Yes...” Wales gestured for them to follow him below decks. Wales led them down a short corridor and into a small office and bedroom. Wales entered followed by Teala.... Which left little room.

“Wardes, Sheba can you wait outside.” Sheba gave a curt nod, but Wardes looked about ready to argue the point. “The mission was entrusted to me.” Wardes spent a moment frowning before gesturing her to enter.

Inside the room was extremely cramped a small bed, desk and chair with a little floor space. Wales had claimed the chair and Teala was sitting on the bed. “Now what is it that my dear cousin deems important enough to send her childhood friend into the middle of a war torn country seeking me.”

Instead of responding Louise pulled out Henrietta's letter and presents it to him. “She sealed it with the ring of water.”

“Something she didn't want anyone aware off then... Which also explains why she sent you.... Something that requires discretion then. I do not have the ring of air on me, as that would be the method of unlocking the letter, but I did bring it with me to Londominum. Were there any additional instructions?”

“Not that were given to me, everything is in that letter.” Additional instructions would have been useful. “She does miss you, and is worried. The news that comes back to Tristain.... is not hopeful.”

“I feared as much, little good news I can send back I'm afraid.” He set the letter down on the desk. “And as we must return to Londominum I would request your company.”

“It will be our pleasure Prince Wales.”


	9. Fall

Fall  
Wales looked over the letter Henrietta had sent him, one last request, probably the last words he would ever receive from his dear cousin. Despite the brave front he put up for the men, he was very doubtful about their ability to hold onto the city. He had enough trusted informants left to know that most of the country had fallen in behind Reconquista, Londominum and New Castle being the last true holdouts. By the time a year had past he doubted that any territory on the island would be outside of their control.

So he looked at the second letter, one he had received years ago from Henrietta. One filled with promises and passions of youth. Words that would undermine her attempts to save Tristain if they became known. He contemplated destroying the letter then and there, but stopped. He couldn't destroy something so cherished that had been given to him by his beloved Henrietta. And her letter did ask for it be returned, so that is what he would do.

Though he would send his own response back, a final parting gift to his beloved. A final farewell, where he set out his goodbyes. Grabbing an envelope he put the letter from Henrietta, back inside it's original envelope, and then folded and put in his own letter. Briefly he considered sealing it with the ring of air, but decided against it, a simple wax seal would suffice. He would be sending Louise straight back to Tristain and he doubted the girl would let the envelope out of her grasp when he asked so there was no chance of it falling by the wayside.

And reconquista discovering it. Or at least not until it was beyond their grasp.

“Teala, can you please go fetch Louise and Wardes.”

Teala pauses for a moment. “As you wish my lord.” Giving a quick curtsie she left to go fetch the two Tristainians. She had become ever more insistent on remaining by his side after the assassination attempt. Occasionally a bother like now, but on the whole a benefit. He had truly gained a good companion when he picked up that blue gem barely a moon ago.

His new weapon as she refereed to herself as had proven invaluable in beating back several reconquista attacks, far more so than her golem like compatriots who had been pressed into service along with their masters. Reconquista declaring them to be heretics worthy of only death had soothed over what few grumblings had come from being pressed into service. And while her other bretheren weren't quite as capable as Teala they were still a match for any triangle and even some square rank mages. Something that had allowed them to hold onto Londominum longer than they would have otherwise been able.

But it still wasn't enough, even with the founders blessing in the form of the weapons Londominum would still fall. Reconquista would pay dearly for taking the city but take it they would, he only hoped that the losses would be enough to shatter the movement. The loss of so many causing other to back out of the movement. He hoped at least.

And depending on how things went he may even be able to retreat in good order afterwords, Reconquista didn't have the ability to stop them from leaving them by ship.

Any further thought was cut off when Teala returned with Louise and Wardes in tow, with Sheba a step behind her master. “Prince Wales.”

“Louise, Captain Wardes.” He held out the envelope to Louise. “Inside is what Henrietta asked for.” Louis took the envelope and he turned to Wardes, grabbing another sheet of paper while he did. “I've arranged for a ship to take you back to Tristain.”

Wardes looked over the paper. “You won't have us aid you?”

“While a triangle of wind, a dot of water and a weapon would be of use, I don't think it would change the outcome of the battle. And you're messengers of Tristain, I can't put you in danger. Best for you to head back to Tristain before it is too late.”

“I see.”

“I will ensure that this gets to her Majesty.”

“Thank you Louise, please see it safely to Henrietta. Wardes, Sheba please keep her safe.”

“As you wish Prince Wales.”

“We would never let our master come to harm.”

He gave a nod as they filled out of the office, and hopefully to the docks as they went back to Tristain.

“Now to deal with Reconquista.”

.......................

Both moons were full as Agnes knelt on top of Turenne de Montferat house, Herald had set her down earlier and now she was waiting for the Reconquista messenger to show up. A little ways down the street the Duchess, KOS-MOS and several Musketeers were waiting for the signal to move in and arrest the corrupt and potentially traitorous tax collector. Herald was hovering overhead out of sight of those on the ground.

If the two kept to previous behaviours they would be coming by tonight. And once they did she would strike and bring justice. The two other musketeers who had been dropped off along with her waited just out of sight on the roof ready to infiltrate the building and ambush their targets.

By previous observations the courier should be coming around shortly......

....

....

She had been prepared to wait a while for her target to appear.

....

....

And there they were, walking down the street with an occasional glance to one side or the other. What little she could see of him matched the descriptions they had. Giving a quick signal to the others on the roof she went back to observing him. The next signal would be to begin sneaking in through an upstairs window that they had found to be relatively concealed.

The man took a leisurely pace down the street making his looks around seem natural. But he did take a longer look around before opening the front gate and heading inside, but failed to look up at where she was hiding. He crossed the distance between the front gate and the front door quickly, she sent a signal to the watched on a nearby rooftop to get the others moving. Agnes waited until after he had been let in to head over to the other two who had gotten the window open and ready to be used for the infiltration.

She went first the other two helping her down without making a sound, after she was in she helped the other two in. Remaining as quiet as they could they each drew a knife and a loaded pistol before heading out of the first room and into the rest of the manse. One of the others took the lead while she was in the middle with the last one taking up the rear.

Once outside the first room the sound of two voices talking carried up but they couldn't make out what was being said. Moving slowly as to not make a sound they crept forwards towards the stairs that would lead down to the lower levels. Agnes and the last musketeer waited at the top of the stairs while the first made their way down to the landing. A few agonizing but quiet minutes later the first musketeer made it to the bottom.

Then it was her turn, carefully going down and slowly putting her weight to prevent any noise she made her way down. After joining the first musketeer at the base of the stairs they waited for the last one to join them before moving on.

As they were making their way to the next stairwell the first musketeer held up her hand for them to stop and get down. All three of them got down as far as they could go without going prone than she slowly moved up to where the first musketeer had stopped just before a railing. Peering through the rails she could see Montferat and the courier talking.

“...are stubborn. Even with the blows I have dealt them they still cling on.” Using hand signals she had the two musketeers move to the far side of the corridor and stay low as they moved to the stairs.

“That is too long to wait.” The first musketeer reached the top of the stairs with Agnes and the second musketeer just behind.

“Consider the spoils, and I can't move any faster without arousing suspicion.” All three of them were at the top of the stairs, and being the one in charge took the lead in heading down to the final level. “The blows I have deal them have crippled most, but still they hold on. But another month, all will be gone.”

“Hmmm, then take your time if you must. But I have instructions for you.” There was a ruffling sound. “Here.” She was halfway down the stairs and tried to make herself go a little faster, she also motioned for the other two to start coming down. “I trust that you know to destroy them afterwards.”

“I do---” She was almost at the bottom when the voices stopped. Before she could signal the other two to follow her a force grabbed her and dragged her forwards hovering just in front of Montferat and the courier.

“Well now isn't this interesting, the whore queen's chief whore herself. Did you intend to betray us Montferat?”

“I did nothing of the sort, I know not how she came to be here... There's bound to be a few more nearby.” She tried to lift her pistol but whatever spell was lifting her was also keeping her arms bound to her side. “How did you come to be here?”

“I have nothing to say to you trai---” She was cut off when the force holding her tightened around her neck, black spots began to appear in her vision. She was barely aware of her two compatriots charging forwards only to be slammed into a wall with a wind spell from the courier.

“We will be learning what you have been doin----” It was Montferat turn to be cut off as something slammed into the manse from above, dropped down through the floors and landed between her and Montferat, a black appendage lashed out towards the courier and Montferat.

Able to speak again. “Herald we need them alive.” She didn't know if her weapon heard her but given that Montferat was merely slammed into the wall followed by the courier she assumed Herald did. The courier did manage to get a spell of but it only ended up drawing a few trails of blood on Herald's arm.

“You'll never get away with this commoner, when the council hears of this not even the princess will be able to—”

“Able to what?” A new voices cuts Montferat off. She half turns her head to see the Duchess and KOS-MOS walking into the room, her other weapon keeping a cannon each trained on Montferat and the courier.

“De Valliere!?”

“Silence you have shown yourself to be a disgrace to the nobility.” The Duchess moved over to the dropped envelope, presumably the one the courier had brought. “And a Traitor to Tristain. The Queen and the Regency Council will hear of your crimes.” The Duchess turned to her. “It would appear as though I owe an apology, Reconquista is active.”

................

Wales walked along the outer walls of Londominum, Teala following close behind him. Reconquista's latest probe had just been beaten back. It had been far closer than what he was comfortable with, and they had ended up using far more powder than he wished. While their reserves weren't in danger yet every bit used now was some that couldn't be used later when things might be closer. As it was he had arrived with a squad of knights at the end of the battle.

At least casualties hadn't been bad, two dead and a score wounded for several score dead and about the same in prisoners. The rest of the attack party had retreated. About the same for the rest of the attacks over the past few weeks, nothing strong to break through but enough to wear down the defenders a little bit.

Which may be Reconquista's plan.... But looking out at the fallen Reconquista soldiers such a strategy would cost them dearly by the end of it.

“Why do they throw away their lives away for so little gain?”

He looked back at Teala. “Perhaps they believe one time it will be for more than a little. But yes these attacks are throwing away lives for little gain.” He remembered the ones he and Teala had been there for, those were less fights and more slaughters of the fools who attacked them. About the only real gain from such fights were the supplies used up.

Supplies and soldiers... Was that the point of these attacks. To deplete Londominum of it's soldiers and supplies to the point where Reconquista could take it with ease. If so they needed a blockade and to actually inflict more losses than they took in return.

Or perhaps distraction.... But from what?

“Prince Wales.” He turns to an approaching soldier, a messenger by their armband. “You have a visitor.”

Visitor? He shot a quizzical look to Teala, who returned his look before taking her own weapon from her back into her hands. “Lead the way soldier.”

The soldier lead them a short ways to an outpost on the walls where a figure in a dark cloak was standing.

“Captain Wardes?” He had a moment of confusion and felt Teala tense up beside him.

Then a pain flared in his chest and Wardes was right in front of him, sword wand buried in his chest.

“WALES!” The hiss of Teala's cannon going off drowned out any other sound for a moment, then the Wardes in front of him exploded into tendrils of lighting. A few of which went into him causing his entire body to seize up.

One of the soldiers nearby was screaming for a healer while another was screaming about an assassination. Teala's arms caught him as he collapsed, and he could vaguely make out her shouting something as motes of blue light began to appear around her form.

................

Louise stifled a yawn as she walked out onto the deck of the ship Wales had booked for the three of them back to Tristain. Sheba was following her around, though keeping quiet for the time being. Leaving Londominum had her constantly looking to the rear half expecting Reconquista to be giving chase. But after a few days it looked like they were in the clear, almost back into Tristain space with no sign of any pursuit. Which left another day or two until they were back to La Roche. And then maybe another day or two to the capital.

She took a deep breath taking in the nice cool night air. “Lovely isn't it.”

She glanced at Sheba for a moment before looking back out over the sea. It did look lovely right now. With the way the moonlight was illuminating bits of land and reflecting of the ocean below. It was peaceful.

The cloud sea rolled far beneath them, puffs of white intermixed with patches of grey. The young girl in her arms was focused on something else though. The titan twisted around in the air, leathery wings drawing in and out as sparkling scales reflected the pale light coming from a sole moon.

“Sheba. Where do titans come from?” She looked down at the youngest member of her family, at just over five ....... was her driver's first daughter.

“Blades, they come from us blades.” She pauses for a minute as the titan goes vertical for a moment before twisting and continues in the opposite direction. “Every time we bond with a driver we gain experience, memories, skills. And when we have enough we don't bond anymore but become the core of a new titan.”

“Ohh... Is that why some blades are harder to bond with than others?”

“Yes, the more experiences we have the fewer people who are compatible with us. So the blade that is the hardest to bond with is the closest to becoming a titan.”

“It is. When we get to the capital I expect you to behave yourself Sheba.” Her familiar had been mostly been behaved during the trip. “Don't go chasing after the court ladies like you do with the maids at school.”

“Chasing after! Dear Master do not misconstrue our appreciation of the maids for their services and beauty for chasing after like that fop De Gramont.” Beauty. “But we shall keep from informing the various ladies of their beauty at court.”

That wasn't the problem, but she supposed it would have to do. “Hopefully after Wales beats back Reconquista he could join us, it would be just like old times.” Hopefully without angry mothers to stop them from enjoying themselves. Sheba gave a hum as a strong breeze blew across the deck. “It may be time to retire for the night.”

Sheba offered her hand to lead her back inside, suppressing a sigh she indulged her familiar this once. Inside the ship itself they made for their room, but stopped when they heard a commotion from the mail room as they passed by. Looking at Sheba she led her familiar to go investigate.

The door to the mail room was open and inside they could see the lone mailworker struggling with one of the birds. It took him a few minutes to notice the two of the standing there, unsure of what they should do to help.

“My Lady...” His first attempt at a greeting was interrupted when the bird attack his arm that was trying to untangle an envelope from the birds talons. Sheba conjured several streams of water and used them to restrain the bird. Louise for her part managed to get her wand into her hands a moment later. “Thank my Lady.” He gave her a short bow, though Sheba had been the one restrain the bird.

“It was nothing, what happened with the bird?”

“Your man sent off a letter, but the bird came back. And wouldn't let me check on the letter when it came back.” He pointed to the envelope that had been partially torn open and dropped onto the floor. But why would Wardes be sending a letter?

“Can you please fetch him, I'll get a new envelope.”

“As you wish my lady.” He gave a quick curtsy before heading out of the mailroom.

As he left Louise turned and picked up the envelope, it was far too torn to be sent back out as is and the contents would need a new one.... Inside she saw the envelope that Wales had given her.... Why was Wardes sending that out. She looked over the envelope to confirm that it was the one Wales had given her, and another letter that was folded over.

Looking over the envelope, then the letter than at Sheba. She opened up the letter up and looked at it's contents. The bulk of the contents appears to be troop and ship positions around Londiminum..... And a quick sketch of where the defences are. The start of the letter was telling the receiver that the envelopes contents could aid their cause followed by explaining that what followed was observations on defenders locations and numbers.

And at the bottom was an explanation that the Prince would soon fall followed by Wardes signature.

“Louise what did you call me for.” Wardes had sent information on Londiminum's defences to Reconquista along with what Henrietta had sent her to retrieve. “Louise?”

Louise whirled on Wards, stuffing Wales envelope in her clothes before shoving the letter at Wardes. “Explain this!” He looked down at the letter, then back up to her before taking the letter from her grasp. “You're... You're working for Reconquista!!”

He looked about to say something then stopped, before admitting. “Yes I am.”

“Why!”

“Because the blessed realms have become weak, ruled by children who are unworthy of their positions.” He dropped the letter and his hand rested on the grip of his swordwand. “Reconquista is the only hope to restore the blessed realm to what they are supposed to be.”

“You betrayed her.”

“Her, you mean the Princess. A foolish girl who's in the process of destroying Tristain.”

“She is not.”

“Orcs intruding father than they ever had, the only standing army being a bunch of commoners with muskets. Proper people lazing about without any land. Ever since the old king passed Tristain has fallen further and further. Louise Reconquista is the only way to save the country, so Please join us to restore Tristain.”

“I will not betray her when we return--”

“A pity.” Within and instant his swordwand is up and a gust of wind is hurtling over the short distance towards her. Only Sheba's fast reaction saves her from getting hit by the wind, instead impacting onto Sheba's golden barrier. The force of the blow still knocks the pair of the back to the end of the mailroom than through the back wall and out into the night sky outside.

The ship began to fall away as the two of them tumbled through the air. “Master.” Sheba was grabbing onto her tight as water began to form around her slowing their fall. “Are you hurt?”

“No, but we can't let him get away.” She still had her wand and the ship wasn't that far away yet. “Hold me steady and try and close the distance.”

“Yes, but we don't think we can keep up with them like this.”

“Just do what you can.” Meanwhile she drew her wand that she had but away earlier and pointed it towards the ship. He would not be allowed to get away with this betrayal, if he returned to Tristain there was no telling what would happen to Henrietta. And she was the only one who could stop him.

Letting out her breath she focused her will into the wand and her own focus onto the ship. Water wouldn't do for this one, but fire.....

“Fire---” Wardes wouldn't get away with this. “---ball.”

Her will shot out, and then for a moment nothing.

Then the ship exploded. A spherical blast wave shot out from the place where the ship had been. Sheba raised her barrier an instant before the wave hit them...

Only for it to shatter like glass then hit the pair of them.

................

“So it's confirmed then.” Henrietta looked down at the report Agnes had delivered to her.

“Yes, his head was intact enough to identify him, the rest well, the rest is in a similar state to the ship they were on. Destroyed beyond any chance of identification.”

“And Louise?”

“No sign...... But given that most of the crew is unaccounted for.... It's unlikely she survived.” Hope but a faint one given the lack survivors so far.

Before Agnes could continue the door to the study slammed open and Duchess Karin strode in. “Where is my daughter.”

“Duche---”

“Where is my daughter.”

“I......” What could she possibly say. I sent your daughter to her death. To Karin of the heavy wind?

The silence hung for a moment before Karin turned and went to the door stopping for a moment. “I will be returning home.”

The silence returned as Agnes and herself looked at the door where Karin had so suddenly entered and then left from. The end of any support she could expect from the De Vallieres. Right when she needed it the most.

Letting out a breath she didn't realize she was holding Henrietta slumped back in her chair a hand rising to cover her face. “What have I done Agnes. Just what have I done.” Louise was gone, her childhood friend, the one person she could always count on was gone. And it was all her fault.


	10. Loss

Awareness returned to Kirche von Zerbst, which included the weight in the bed with her. Not unusual for her.

What was unusual for her at least was who she was waking up next to. A hand reached out to stroke the head of long brown hair of her bedmate. Eyelids slowly part to reveal the lavender orbs underneath. “Morning~” Kirche drawls out.

The eyes shoot open and their owner lets out a short eep while she gives a chuckle at the whole thing, not a first for her. Then the eyes avert accompanied by a deep blush as the memories from the previous night come back.

Kirche let out a soft giggle. “While I wouldn't mind another round we best be up for the day.” Her only response was a soft squeak as her bedmate shot up and began searching for their clothes. All piled neatly by the bed, but Katie didn't seem to think to look down, giving Kirche a rather nice show as the first year spun around several times looking for her clothes.

Slowly Kirche sat up on the edge of her bed, not bothering with any cover and pointed with one hand right where the girls clothes had been carefully placed. Katie had strategically placed her hands but would have to move her hands to pick up her clothes. “Oh don't be shy, it's nothing I haven't seen, or touched~” Her words only caused Katie to blush harder, as she did a bit of stretching that moved her body in ways that all of her paramours had found fascinating.

Letting out a quiet squeak Katie reached down and began grabbing her clothes from where they were, which was coincidentally between where she had placed her feet. She was probably enjoying this more than she should have been. Katie began throwing on her clothing, blushing when her gaze fell upon her, but quickly got her clothing on and made for the door.

“Hmm~ Only if you want everyone to know where you were last knight.” Becoming with a single finger she walked over to the window, making sure to put a bit more sway into her hips than usual. “There's a landing two stories down, if you go down that way no one will be the wiser of you being with me for the night.”

Katie gives a nod making her eyes dip a bit lower... Before quickly averting them. With a smile on her lips Kirche turns a bit to make sure Katie's view in unobstructed. “If you haven't mastered levitate yet I can lower you down, wouldn't be the first time I've had to do this.” More than a few of her Paramours had claims that outdid their skills, in more than one area.

“Uh... thank... you.” Katie's eyes dipped for a moment before meeting hers again. “I.. did enjoy it.”

“Well I'm certainly not against making this a regular occurrence.”

Katie returned to blushing. “I... don't know yet.”

“You don't need to decide right away.” Giving Katie a quick kiss on the forehead Kirche grabbed her wand from the nightstand and cast levitate on the first year. Quickly and carefully she manoeuvred the younger girl out the window then down. Moving herself to get a view to look out the window at where Katie was, she wasn't worried about being exposed like this as it was only Katie out and she had already seen hers and then some.

After the girl was on the ground Kirche cancelled the spell and watched the girl run off. Lingering for a moment she turned and went to get dressed, she did have classes today after all and it wouldn't due to be late.

A few minutes later Kirche walked out of her dorm room and made for the dining hall to get some breakfast before classes started. Trying to concentrate on an empty stomach was a bit difficult. She thought back to the previous night, it had been a bit of a whim taking Katie up when she asked, and some comments by Sheba. But she had been a bit bored with both Tabitha and Louise gone, and her regulars just weren't doing it for her. So she accepted to change things up a little bit.

Kirche reached the dinning hall and made for the buffet that was open for those students who didn't have time to sit down and get meals the 'proper' way. Just some toast and jam with a cup of juice for today. First up for today was water magic with Madam Belarouse, Kirche was more than willing to admit to being a bit lacking when it came to water, but that was only because the fire inside of her was so strong. Her passions leaving little room for other elements. Still she had passing marks at least.

And speaking of passions, her recent dabble with the feminine.... Katie and Tabitha.... Well more just Katie as Tabitha... Well... Charlotte just wanted someone who's shoulder she could cry on and wasn't very interested in the rest of what she normally did.

Stepping out into the courtyard with her meal floating around her, Kirche's attention was drawn to where several maids were gathering about. And looked to be getting instructions from one of the teachers, Colbert if the bald head was anything to go by.

Before she could go investigate a commotion drew the attention of everyone present. A manticore was descending from the sky, a rider with long pink hair on it's back and clad in a simple riders garb. Pink hair, manticore.... What was Louise's mom doing here?

Hmm she still had some time before classes and this was truly, interesting.

The woman, Duchess Valliere, approached the group of maids and after a quick exchange of words that she was too far away to hear the maids took off into the castle dormitories. In the time it took for the maids to return Kirche had managed to finish her breakfast and had settled down to wait. When the maids returned it was with what looked like the entire contents of a dormroom..... Louise's room is she wasn't wrong.....

By why would they be cleaning it out unless Louise wasn't coming back..... And while Kirche had teased the girl she had managed to make it to being a dot of water, and could easily have made it to line with a little longer to practice. And she couldn't see the De Valliere's pulling their daughter from school while she was making progress....

Unless Louise wasn't around anymore.....

Oh.

Ohhhh.

Kirche decided to just go to class rather than dwell on that.

............

“....for a total of four and a half million ecu's. And that's just from three, how high will this total climb when we add in the other at least six tax collectors who have been defrauding the people of this city.” The Purse of the Crown, one Count Mott read out the collected information from one of a variety of sheets that had been created following raids against three of the most aggressive tax collectors that the investigation had identified.

“That is indeed a great sum.” Cardinal Mazarin answered. Henrietta's best ally on the Regency council, or better yet only true ally on the council. The others seemed ready to just dismiss her as a foolish girl.

Truly a sad day when she could count on Count Mott better than those who had sworn themselves to her service.

“I do wonder how could we have been so blind do what they had been doing.” Well even her best ally had a tendency to dismiss commoners, who the investigation had been able to easily use to find those who had abandoned their sacred duties. “Especially one so Pious as De Montferat.” After spending time with Agnes and the other musketeers and their stories about how many nobles hid behind their piety... She was less surprised than some of the others at the table.

Still it was rather jarring how a man who had shown so much piety and reverence could use his position to commit thievery on such a scale.

“A true shame that he had us all fooled. But I must confess my curiosity as to why I am only learning of this now?” The Minister of Finance Richmon spoke next, technically he was Mott direct superior. “This is after supposed to be my responsibility.”

“Because it's only now that we have anything to present.” That and the letter they had captured had all but confirmed that at least one person on the regency council was working for Reconquista. Richmon was at the top of lists of suspects by virtue of his position, a position which also made him the one best suited to covering for the rogue tax collectors.

Richmon looked ready to argue but conceded. “Very well. But I expect to be kept abreast of this, I can hardly function if one of my subordinates isn't informing me as to something as important as rogue tax collectors.” In truth the original plan had been for Karin to be here but.... Louise, it took a fair bit of effort to even think about it without breaking her mask. After the Duchess left she had reached out to the good Count as one of the few who wouldn't just dismiss her.

He did after all owe his peerage to her rather than the council.

“That is what we are doing here. But the next question is how do we stop this from happening again, this robbery has cost us.” She motioned for Mott to go to the next topic.

“Yes, nearly two-thirds of the businesses in the affected Bourgs are gone and most of those that remain are in danger of collapsing into ruin.”

“What do the lives of commoners have to do with this?”

The count continued despite Richmon's interruption. “This will leave little but slums left, which do not pay taxes in any capacity, and then tax the town guard even further.” While the Count had odd views on commoners he could at least be practical about them. “Which puts added strain on the treasury. So not only would we, did we lose revenue but our expenses have gone up as well.”

“The commoners will pay what they owe.”

“They can't pay what they don't have. We can take every ecu from the slums and it still won't amount to how much we'd have to pay the guards to do it. Not to mention the risk for plagues.” Trying to get Richmon, or any other members of the council to see the commoners as people rather than animals was next to impossible. So that left her with trying to explain how it would affect them personally. “I'm sure you remember what happened last time a plague got loose in the city....” That one had claimed her father, sent her mother to hide in a room and nearly ended the nation in one fell swoop.

Richmon didn't respond but she could see him grinding his teeth. “So what would you propose then?”

“Well first, to return what was stolen from those who are still around.” That Montferat and those like him had killed some of the shopkeepers in their bourgs was left unsaid. “The least we can do to give recompense to those who were victimized.”

She then motioned for Mott to present the next part, it had been his idea after all. “The problem came from how there was no check on what was collected against what was reported. So I propose....”

..............

Kirche was taking a walk along the outer wall of the school, something that was unusual for her, but the revelation that Louise was gone, even if no one had put it in quite those words..... While Louise and her hadn't been friends per say.... She did enjoy their time here even if the other girl probably hadn't seen it that way. Which was probably something she should have done differently.

She still hadn't expected the girl to just go.... Shaking the thoughts out of her head, dwelling on them won't do her any good. Still she wondered when or if an announcement would be made. People were going to notice that Louise wasn't around any more.

Movement in the sky drew her attention. Another visitor?

A blue wind dragon by the looks of it.... That probably meant that Tabitha was back, well time to distract herself by talking at her first friend. Tabitha brought Sylphid down by the stables, though on the far side from where Kirche was. Kirche doesn't rush as she takes her time heading over to the entrance to the stable.

As she approaches she's able to make out Tabitha's hushed voice being answered by several 'kyuu's from the wind dragon. Hmm what was dear little Tabitha up to, normally she would come in without a sound, from her or the dragon.

“Ohh Tabitha.~” Kirche cooed as she leaned around the doorframe of the stable to look inside. The short bluenette upon seeing her stopped what she had been doing and turned to face the entrance of the stable, using her staff to gently nudge Sylphid into one of the stalls. Well now this was unusual behaviour.

“Kirche.” The blue haired girl moved to block her from getting further into the stables.

“~Anything interesting happen.~” Tabitha shook her head. “~Really~” Sylphid let out a kyu as Tabitha shook her head harder. “~Hmm~ Truly~” Another softer kyu echoed from behind the dragon--

Behind the dragon? And Sylphid's kyu's were deeper than that. Tabitha stepped to the side when Kirche tried to past her friend continuing to block her from going further in. Kirche put on a mischievous smile, now what, or perhaps who was Tabitha hiding. The softer kyu echoed again and Tabitha stiffened up in response.

Taking advantage of her friends freeze up Kirche quickly sidestepped around the bluenette and proceeded further into the stable. Sylphid adopted the best 'innocent' look it could as she approached, so the dragon was in on this too then. “~Hmm what has Tabby been hiding in here~” She cooed playfully to the dragon.

“Kyuuu?” Kirche looked up to the source of the softer kyuu's perched atop Sylphid head. A child with pale blue hair wearing a short white dress with blue highlights. Normal enough save for a few things, the first being the very very long and thick musket like object the child had on their back. The long and thin tail that Kirche could see waving behind the child accompanied by a pair of triangular ears perched atop their head.

The final detail she noted was sapphire gem attached to a necklace around the child's neck. So a weapon then, while it would be the second she had seen in person she did keep abrest of the news so new about the newest residents of Halkegenia.

“So picked up a second familiar Tabs.” She turned back to find the shorter girl glaring at her. “I would have thought you would have been fine with one, but I guess we can't judge a book by it's cover.”

“Sylphid's.”

“Wait Sylphid has a familiar now?” This would be a first, a familiar with a familiar. But also the first instance she had heard of a weapon being bound to something other than a person.

“Yes. Of a sorts.” Of a sorts was putting it mildly. While Tristain was willing to treat weapons as familiar for the time being, other countries hadn't followed the same route. Loyal Albion was giving knighthood to anyone who could awaken one if they weren't already that rank or above. Rebel Albion had declared them to be an affront to Brimr, Gallia denied that they even existed, Romalia was still waiting for official word from the Pope. And her own native Germania was a mishmash of hunting down their masters or issuing them noble titles and then everything in between.

“Well I am most curious about said tale, so how about I get us a some drinks and snacks and you can spin me the tale of how your familiar got a familiar.”

“Late.”

“So, it's void's day tomorrow so we can stay up for as long as we want.” Tabitha's shoulders sagged as the smaller girl gave in. Hopefully it would prove an interesting tale, even if she would have to fill in most of the details herself.

.......................

Captain Desain, newly promoted Captain of the Royal Gryphon Knights, promoted to fill the position of the late Captain Wardes. He hadn't expected to take over the position so soon, then again no one had expected Wardes to die so suddenly, and from the rumours on a secret mission from the Princess no less. Which seemed to be the reason the Gryphon Knights had been sidelined to deal with the rogue tax collectors and that task given to a bunch of commoner women.

It sat ill with him, even without the captain the Princess should have come to them instead of relying on a bunch of jumped up whores. Even if they had a few of those 'weapons' to help. It should have been the Gryphon Knights doing that instead.

'Weapons'. Another thing he wasn't happy about, commoners being given power that should belong solely to nobles, those blessed by god and Brimr. He didn't buy the Cardinals blessing that they were a blessing from Brimr, no in his opinion they were there to draw the faithful away from the proper path. And the way the Princess had cozied up to them along with the whore she kept around....

Strayed from the proper path the lot of them.

A knock came from the front door of his manse.

Who could it be at this hour. Grabbing his swordwand he made his way to the door, he would have to get some servants at some point, about the only commoners could do properly. Keeping his sword hand with his wand hidden he cracked open the door.

“How may I help you gentlemen today.” He looked over the pair of men standing outside his door, both garbed in brown cloaks that hid, given the rain of late he didn't blame them for the cloaks even if he did find it suspicious.

“We have an offer for you good sir. May we come in.” He thought for a moment, could be a trap, but if he was expecting it he could turn it around with ease.

“Just you, your companion can wait outside.” A bit rude but they had come to him and hadn't introduced themselves. “And may I have your name.”

“Davis, Davis De Luge.” Sounded a bit Gallian. He opened the door enough for the first man, Davis to get through while making sure to always be facing the stranger so as to not get a knife into his back.

“Would you care for some refreshments.”

“No, I don't think this will take long enough to warrant that.” Desain nearly took out his wand at that but refrained.

“So than what offer are you looking to offer me.”

“Well first off I would like to offer congratulations on your promotion to captain of the gryphon knights.” So that kind of offer. “It is nice to see a man of proper birth being given to as per his station, too little of that in this country now.” Flattery but no substance.

“Something anyone would know by now.”

“True, true. But don't you feel as though you have been passed over, the Princess is giving more attention to a bunch of common whores rather than proper men of birth.” That sounded like the rhetoric of those Albion rebels.

“You're Reconquista.”

“In a sense.” He tightened his grip around his still hidden wand. “Our goal is to restore the nobility of the Brimric countries that has lapsed as of late. Take your own situation, the Royal Gryphon Knights, once the right hand of the royal family, set aside in favour for some commoners using some blasphemous armaments.” That was true. “Proper nobles being placed less than commoners and protestants.” The head of those whores was a protestant wasn't she.

“And why should I not simply turn you in...”

“It you do, Tristain will continue to stray from the path of Brimr and fall further into depravity and ruin. Reconquista are the only ones who can prevent that, and with your help we can save Tristain from a terrible fate.” ...It had been falling of late hadn't it.

“...What is it you ask....” He could always turn them in later with what he learned while working for them. Davis just gave a smile in return.


	11. Rot

Rot  
Karin directed her manticore in towards the De Valliere estate. It had been a long few days since learning of Louise's demise on Henrietta's foolish errand. Even now she didn't have the full details on what her youngest had been doing on behalf of her childhood friend. But given where her daughter had been returning from it definitely had something to do with Prince Wales.

The Late Prince Wales based upon the latest news out of the White Ilse. Struck down defending Londominum from the Rebels calling them Reconquista. Or assassinated going by some of the reports.

The landing was a bit rougher than she preferred, but then again she wasn't normally carrying this much luggage. Just about of all Louise's belonging that had been in her daughter's dorm when..... When she passed.

The pain in her heart didn't go away. She could admit to herself that she hadn't been a very good mother she had loved her daughter dearly. And loosing her youngest, especially like this hurt in ways she truly hadn't thought possible until now. All the armour she had built for herself and not one bit of it did her any good.

Several servants came running out to greet her, taking out her wand she levitated the various bags onto the ground around her. The servants grabbed the bags and began carting them into the manor. She led her manticore over to the attached stables and after settling it down with a quick groom made for the manor proper.

Inside the entrance she found Centurion and Cattleya, her blindfold wearing weapon ever just a step behind her. “So you've heard then.”

Centurion gave a nod. “Yes we have, a messenger from the capital arrived yesterday to deliver us the bad tidings.”

“Were you informed as to what transpired. That lead to our d---, that lead to Louise's death.” Had she really thought that little of Louise? A part of her remembered that Louise had been conceived so that Marianne's child would have a friend of the same age... Had her own flesh and blood meant that little.... to her.

“Parts, I assume you have more to add...?”

“Perhaps, I will tell you what I have learned at any rate.”

“Meaning you stormed out before getting her highness to tell you what she knew.” Karin suppressed a wince, that was not an unkind interpretation of what had happened. Centurion let out a sigh. “So what did you learn of what happened.”

“The princess came to her with a request to go retrieve an item from Albion before it could be taken by the rebels. Said item was in the possession of Prince Wales.”

“So she went to Londominum then.... Before it was taken I presume.” She gave a nod.

“Louise was accompanied by Viscount Wardes and their familiar's. They found his body amidst the wreckage but no sign of the other three.” Though it was strange that his gryphon was unaccounted for given how large it was. “Word was that they were on the ship heading back from Londominum, presumably with what they were sent to retrieve. Report is that the ship.... exploded.”

“Exploded.... You don't think Louise....”

“It is impossible to learn now.... Though I doubt that Louise would as so foolish to try something on a ship... But I will admit to being at a loss as to what happened otherwise.” It did line up her daughters explosive magical failures, but nothing she had done had ever come close to being large enough to shatter a ship. Or even had the explosion heard halfway to La Roche from the coastline.

“Nothing that can be learned now then. I feared as much. She really did take after you Karin.”

“She....”

“She went off on a grand adventure at the mere request of a princess, with little more than her familiar at her side.”

“She had Wardes, and she lacked the any training.....”

“Well you had me accompanying you for some of that. My point was she looked up to you and when the time came she followed in your footsteps and took up a quest from a princess.” Louise had hadn't she, for better or for worse. “I must make for the capitol for the wedding.” That had been another reason why she had been at the capital.

“Father could I accompany you? I've always wanted to attend a wedding.” Cattleya spoke up after being silent for most of the conversation.

“I'm afraid not Cattleya. Beyond the issues with your health, this is unlikely to be a very pleasant affair.” Cattleya looked ready to argue but Siren but a hand on her shoulder and she kept quiet. “Karin, keep an eye on the border. I'm not sure what the Zerbst's will try when Tristain is wed to Germania.”

“I shall my husband.”

........................

Henrietta stared at her reflection in the mirror, clad in her wedding gown for her wedding in just under three weeks, trying her best to ignore the quartet of maids fussing over every little detail. Truly she couldn't see what the fuss was about few if any would notice if her bonnet was angled further backwards or forwards. But at least three of the maids kept adjusting it back and forth, each seeming to undo the efforts of the last.

The four of them had been at this for the past three hours and part of her wondered if they had been ordered too to keep the 'mischievous' princess out of the way. The regency council, especially the new captain of the guard absolutely would go through with such measures to keep her from disturbing their schemes. And given that the maids had shown no sign of stopping anytime soon.....

There was no way for her to weasel out of this and get to actual important work of running her kingdom. Something she was sure suited the regency council just fine.

A series of knocks came from the door. She signalled a maid to go check on who was at the door. A moment later the maid announced who was there. “It's Count Mott and an aide.” Aide?

“Send them in.” She hears shuffling behind her, Henrietta wondered what the Count could want with her before deciding that it would distract her from the maids fussing and may actually be productive.

“Ah, I did not think you would be so occupied Princess.”

“It is fine Count Mott.” She waves the maids away from her so that she can turn to properly greet Mott and.. Agnes? An odd pairing. But if it was the both of them then it was most likely related to the ongoing investigation of Reconquista influence in the capital. “So what news do you bring.”

“Nothing that can't wait if you're busy.” In other words something that it was best not to have other ears around for.

Turning to the maids. “I think that this is enough for today.” The maids looked between themselves before giving bows and filling out the door. Whoever they were reporting to would know that she had met with Agnes and Mott, but not the contents. Though that could probably be inferred. Once the maids were gone and the door closed she turned back to her guests. “What news do you have.”

Agnes answered first. “It appears as though Reconquista has gone to ground.”

“It is as the captain says, Reconquista has abandoned all the safe houses that we were aware off. As of now we have no further leads on where their agents may be.”

Agnes gave a nod before continuing. “We don't know if they knew about what information we had or if they abandoned all their safe houses once we began raiding them. The Count has suggested and I agree that they abandoned all of the ones in use and moved to new locations.”

“So we don't know if they were tipped off or are just reacting to the raids.” Agnes and the Count give her a nod. “So did we learn anything from the raids?”

The two of the look at each other before Mott speaks. “Little aside from members lower down in the network, most of whom we've taken into custody. But there are a few points that we have confirmed, one they have someone high up on the inside, all we've learned points to them being someone on the regency council. Two, they have outside funding and weren't relying on what the tax collectors were stealing from their boroughs. Three there is a plan to do something on during your wedding.”

“Why do I not find that as surprising as I should, do you happen to know what precisely they're planing?”

“Sadly not, about the only thing we did learn was that it was to be carried out by a cell we didn't manage to locate. I would also speculate that instructions would be handed down closer to the event.”

“The ones doing the planning may have intentionally kept themselves isolated, or may not even be in the capital as of yet.” She mulled over Agnes words for a bit before looking back to the Count.

“Security then....”

“I've been mostly kept out of the wedding planning since the new head of the Gryphon knights took over, with Richmond's blessing. Even for security, apparently they don't need a commoner to ruin all their careful planning.”

Unsurprising but disappointing. “Any arrangements that you could make on the side? May even be for the best if Reconquista has ears on the council.” Agnes gave a quick nod.

“There are other possibilities that we are ignoring, for one we're focusing on the wedding itself rather the date.”

“And why wouldn't the wedding itself be the target?”

“Well it would certainly be a tempting target! But that could also be why they avoid it altogether, after all such a tempting target would be where we would put all of our security.....” That.... that was a good point. “The most pressing case I could see would be if they launched an outright attack from Albion and time it for the duration of the wedding.”

“That seems a tad far fetched, especially given how savaged Reconquista forces were after Londominum and New Castle.” She had to agree with Agnes, Reconquista had ended with a rather Pyrrhic victory after New Castle cost them nearly half their available men in dead and wounded and nearly two thirds of the fleet. Something they wouldn't be able to replace quickly.

“True, but it is something we are unprepared for. With an ear on the regency council they would know the right place to cause as much damage as possible. For even a small elite squadron could cause untold havoc before being forced to flee....” Which could be made worse by someone high up feeding them information and hampering the response...

“It certainly bears looking into. But I cannot overlook the threat to the wedding itself. Agnes, see to adding extra security measures for the wedding itself. Mott see if you can divine any other targets that may be targeted, with so many nobles in the capital demesnes across the nation will be left less ready than would be acceptable under normal circumstances.”

“Yes you Majesty.” Agnes snapped out a salute.

“As you will your Majesty.” Mott gave a curt bow.

She hopped it would be enough. Mott and Agnes left, the maids returning a few minutes later to continue her suffering of wearing her cursed dress.

Something Mott said kept in her mind. She would write a letter to De Gramont later to see if he was willing to arrive before the wedding she had a few things she wished to speak with the general about.

................

Davis De Luge stepped into the front room of the manse that had been, 'acquired', here in the capital of Tristain. Currently serving as one of several meeting places for Reconquista agents in the city after the princess's agents had uncovered and raided several safe houses. A set back to be sure, but most of what was lost was replaceable. And with his mission would remove the one most central for said setbacks.

Agnes de Milan, the princess's personnel bodyguard and head of the little detachment of whores that made up the 'Musketeer Corps'. Was she was removed and the two weapons that had fallen into her possession put to better use the operations here could get back to getting more important matters seen to.

Whispers reached his ears from further on in, it seemed some meetings had already begun. Good they didn't have time to waste, the wedding was coming up and then Reconquista would finally take the country and restore the nobility to it's proper place. He entered the room and looked around, three of them were here already, the fourth would be coming in through a secret entrance to avoid drawing any attention to this manse.

Three heads turned to look at him when he entered. “Took your time.”

“I had to make sure that I didn't pick up any tails, the whore queen can't be allowed to find any more of our locations.” The ones they had lost had come alarmingly close to cutting out the whole network.

“It should not be this way, us wellborn's being forced to scurry in the shadow's while those of impure blood are allowed free reign.”

“That is what we are going to change, but it must be done carefully as too many are passive and will reject being returned to their rightful place thanks to the lies they have been fed. For now though we will need to suffer some indignities.” The other man just looked away dismissively. “For now we will be looking at the next stage of our plan.”

“The wedding... Will the plan work, that whore who hogs the attention of the princess is still in the way. And your agent, can he give us an opening?”

“Sadly not, too many have to agree to any changes. However I will try and get all the details I can, so that you may find an opening that we can use.”

“And the whore?”

“Leave her to me, I already have a plan.”

“Are you going to share.”

“With those who need to know. Our recent setbacks were in part because information was shared too widely. We cannot allow that to happen again. That is why you and your cell will be dealing with the wedding, and no other group will learn of the plan.” The tricky part of his plan would be there to collect the pair of weapons after the whore had been dealt with.

Discussion continued for a few more hours, most of it concentrated on rebuilding the network that had been torn up. And how to insure that something similar didn't happen again. Their final guest showing up near the end with word from a few of their contacts in the palace itself. Nothing new, but some updates to plans they had already been aware of.

He retired not too long after, the discussion wrapped up nothing more could truly be discussed until actions had taken place. Retired to his room, and her. Someone he had merely passed of as his aide and maid, though not without scepticism. If he didn't need her for this mission and her other duties.....

No matter his master had deemed her necessary, and so he would use her as he saw fit.

Opening the door to his private room he saw T-ELOS sprawled front down on the bed, appropriately dressed as well. Brimir could forgive his loyal servants for their occasional indiscretion.


	12. Spirit

Spirit  
Kirche crouched in the grass on a hill overlooking the water, water that was covering what had been a little village a scant few weeks ago. The work of the spirit Charlotte had been tasked with defeating, and she had hitched herself to to support her friend. Who was crouched a few feet to her left looking over the hill at the newly formed lake, their two familiars were down closer to the base of the hill. Sylphid's familiar was crouched on the far side of Charlotte from Kirche, she was pointing her musket-cannon out over the top of the hill and towards the lake.

Fighting a spirit was an interesting affair, they couldn't truly damage and even drawing it out was something of a challenge. Merely attacking the lake didn't do it, and truly attacking a body of water even with ice and water on one's side did little. So how does one fight a lake?

The answer it turned out was to use ice and fire magic in tandem. Ice magic to freeze parts of the lake into walls that reached all the way to the base of the lake and then carefully use fire and water magic to empty out the walled of section. The first two nights had actually seen them free the first few houses from the lake, if nothing else to allow the displaced residents to come and collect their things, when the spirit itself showed up. Evidently not keen on having humans doing what they please in 'its' domain. The perimeter that they had created was quickly smashed and the water came rushing back.

The spirit itself proving troublesome all on it's own, a body made of water made her fire spells useless and Charlotte didn't fare any better with water, wind or ice. Then came in Sylphid's familiar, their cannon shots exploding inside the spirit's body and freezing the surrounding water. The spirit had been paused for a moment before ejecting the ice from it's body and returning to the lake.

The following few nights had been much of the same, herself and Charlotte drawing it out by pushing the lake back then Sylphid's familiar hitting it with cannon fire when the Spirit emerged. Given that the village was further from shore than when they had arrived it was obvious who was winning this fight. So a change-up was in order, which is why they were crouched behind the hill, the plan this time was to try and have Sylphid's familiar draw it out and then see if Charlotte and her could do any lasting damage to it. She was doubtful but they weren't currently making any progress so best to try.

Charlotte gave the signal and Sylphid's familiar fired into the lake, the sharp crack of the cannon contrasted heavily with the few others Kirche had heard. Those being softer and closer to a pop than the crack the familiar's weapon made when it fired. The round flew straight into the water before exploding freezing a house sized chunk of the lake.

The spirit showed up instantly, emerging from the water in the vague shape of a giant woman. Another crack and the 'woman's' head turned to ice as she followed Charlotte down the hill and towards the edge of the lake. The spirit forced the chunk of ice out of itself and threw it back into the lake then began to regenerate it's head. They wouldn't give it the chance, Kirche quickly fired off a trio of fireballs, it wouldn't do much but it would hopefully distract the spirit. Charlotte send a volley of ice spears and another loud crack indicated that Sylphid's familiar was continuing to help.

Unfortunately it seemed all of their attacks had little effect on the spirit itself, or at least not any affect that couldn't be immediately reversed. Still they kept at it, something had to have an affect on the spirit.... She levitated over the ball of water the spirit had fired at her, even if they weren't damaging it the spirit was still fighting back.

Another crack and a whip of water that had been coming down towards Charlotte was cut off at source, the where it joined with the spirit freezing and the rest crashing to the ground. The water itself pushing the ground from wet to mud and making the somewhat treacherous terrain into a true hazard. And to illustrate the point she managed to slip with her next step causing her to crash backwards into the mud narrowly avoiding the bronze spear that passed through where she had been a moment prior. The mud clung to her clothing, which she had had the presence of mind to change out of her academy uniform and into something rougher and easier to clean....

Wait bronze spear? Kirche's eyes were drawn to the metal spear glinting reddish gold in the pale moonlight. Her eyes followed the haft of the spear down to where a bronze golem was holding onto the spear. Quickly she rolled away as the golem pulled back the spear for another strike, a quick fireball sent the golem tumbling backwards further away from her. Jumping back to her feet she took in her new opponents, a trio of bronze golems, each wielding a bronze spear, all of the pointing at her. Well this wasn't going well.

Conjuring a torrent of flame she pushed it back and forth to keep the trio of golems at bay, while taking a quick look over to Charlotte who was dodging water spells from another assailant. Unfortunately the golems prevented her from aiding her friend, as while she could keep them back with fire she couldn't push forwards and reach Charlotte. And then there was the earth mage controlling the golems who had yet to reveal themselves... Thankfully Sylphid's familiar was keeping the spirit occupied, so she wasn't also having to avoid it's attack.

Kirche backpedalled a few steps as the golems pushed forwards, even her flames couldn't keep them completely at bay.... And if one of them or the earth mage went after Charlotte she wouldn't be of any use to her friend. That left only the familiar's... she had left flame back at camp as he was of no use against the spirit, which only left Sylphid to help. But she did send for flame to come help for whatever her familiar could do in a few minutes when he finally arrived.

The golems pushed her ever further away from Charlotte, and her flames were doing little to the bronze the golems were made off. She was----

Something big and blue smashed into the golems from the side and knocked her flat on her butt again. Looking up she saw Sylphid bashing away the last of the golems with it's jaw. Well that was convenient. Quickly scrambling back to her feet she began to move towards where Charlotte was still fighting the water mage.... and the earth mage if the second figure attacking Charlotte had been the one to summon the golems.

She sent out a few fireballs out to try and distract the two mages from Charlotte... And then the ground proved slippier than expected and sent her careening into one of the enemy mages sending the two of them down in a tangle of limbs. Rolling away she managed to get onto her knees first and pointed her wand straight at the head of the other mage.

“Suu—Guiche??” The surprised face of the blonde fop stared back at her, he looked surprised at her, his eyes showing confusion at the current situation.

“Kirche?”

“Yes... and that would mean....” She raised her voice a bit. “Monmon?” The blonde mage turned to her, surprise on her face.

“Kirche!?” Montmorency looked confused for a moment as she looked at Kirche before Charlotte snapped off a hold person causing the blonde water mage to fall to the ground. “Tabitha?” Montmorency's gaze went to the mage that had bound her.

A loud crack followed by the sound of shattering ice drowned out what the water mage was trying to say. The water spirit hadn't stopped attacking during the little scuffle between the mages. A loud and long kyu echoed out as another water whip fell towards the four of them.... This was going to hurt.....

The giant water whip came crashing down on a great golden barrier made of shining hexagons. She looked over to where Sylphid had arrived with it's familiar in tow. Another crack and the water in the whip lost cohesion and splashed around the outside of the shield.

“What?” Montmorency was looking at Sylphid's familiar. “Just where did you get one of those and why are you attacking Lagdorian?” Lagdorian? The spirit's name?

“We're here to deal with the rising lake. Which I'm going to guess is being caused by the spirit.” Another crack sounded out followed by the crash of a water whip crashing into the ground.

“It asked us to deal with those attacking us, which I guess that means you two.” She couldn't disagree with that. “And you said you're only here because the of the lake rising.... I'll try talking to the spirit.... But you'll have to stop attacking.”

That was doable, it wasn't like they had made any progress in driving back the spirit or lake anyways. She signalled for Charlotte to back off while Montmorency asked very politely for the spirit to stop attacking for now. Thankfully the two of them proved to be somewhat reasonable and backed off for the time being.

She backed up to the base of the small hill that they had started the night hiding behind along with Charlotte, Sylphid and Sylphid's familiar, while Montmorency negotiated with the spirit. She couldn't match much but she did hear something about obligations and the return of some ancient artifact... That was interesting, so interesting that she was very tempted to see what the blonde water mage would divulge. After a few minutes the Montmorency waved her and Charlotte to the edge of the lake. She shared a quick glance with Charlotte, the bluenette merely gave a shrug before leading the way. Kirche followed a moment later with Sylphid and it's familiar following behind.

“Lagdorian has agreed to withdraw the waters back to their natural boundaries.” Good.... “With a few conditions.” Ah, there it was. “I am to retrieve Andvari, a... heirloom of the spirit that was stolen by thieves.” She held up a disk of water with the image of what looked like a golden ring inside of it. “And then I'm to get this land back under my family's control. Neither task will be easy.”

“You got them from a spirit, they were never going to be easy.” Montmorency's shoulders slumped. “Still retrieving the ring sounds like it'll be an interesting endeavour one I may be interested in participating in.”

“You would... I barely know where to begin....”

“Well when you're ready.” It was then that she noticed the spirit looking at Sylphid's familiar.

“You're kind.... they are not of this world.” Not of this world.... Kind? Intriguing. “Coming through as cracks form... Though only children only like you....” Children?

...........................

Agnes wandered the halls of the palace after dark, her sleep had been restless the past few nights. She just couldn't shake the feeling that that something was going to go horribly wrong. The investigation into reconquista had stalled, their leads had quickly dried up after bagging Montferat and those they had found through him. The new captain that had been sworn in to replace the late Viscount Wardes had been more of a hindrance than a help with his insistence on being the one leading the charge to arrest suspected reconquista agents. And as a result they hadn't made any progress in capturing more of them.

She let out a sigh, and he didn't seem to value her concerns at all about the lack of progress they were making. He merely told her in return that perhaps they had cleared reconquista out of the city or that it wasn't truly her concern as she was merely the Princesses handmaid. And a commoner woman, couldn't leave that out could he. Or that she was a protestant. Though strangely he didn't say anything about her preference of romantic partners. Though that was probably for the best.

Her walk was stopped when noted a figure standing out on a balcony, pale silver blue hair reflecting the silver moonlight. KOS-MOS? The figure's long hair obscured most of their back but the long white boots that adorned their legs definitely belonged to KOS-MOS. What was she doing out here, at this hour? She had already received enough scrutiny and questions concerning her 'weapons' and the last thing she needed was for one of them to be caught sneaking around at night.

Even if that was sort of what she was doing right now.

Moving quietly onto the balcony beside KOS-MOS she found her 'weapon' looking up at the night sky with her visor down. The blue and gold center section giving her the appearance of a single large eye framed by a black piece on the bottom and white armour on the top and sides.

“Master?” KOS-MOS continued to look up at the sky as she addressed Agnes.

“What are you doing out here Kosmos?”

“Observing.”

“Observing what?” The sky? She didn't seem interested in the castle or city.....

“Ether levels. It's been slowly increasing over the past few days.” Ether? “When I was first awakened the levels were low.... But a few days ago I noticed that the amount of ether in the air began to increase, so I've begun taking observations at one day intervals to determine rate of increase.”

Right... “Kosmos. What is ether?”

KOS-MOS's mouth twisted in a frown for a few moments. “Ether is the energy that we draw upon to use in our powers. What is used to form our physical bodies. It exists as part of the world.” Sounded a bit like willpower from when Henrietta had tried to explain it to her, but without the ability to do magic is was of little use. “When drawn in we can change it's shape, mould it, and release it to perform effects very similar to what is referred to as magic.”

“Magic, is that what your powers are?”

“Unknown. Though I have observed that mages slightly disturb the ether in the area when casting 'spells'. I lack enough data to say for certain.” Interesting and potentially dangerous unless presented carefully. “Though I am concerned that I failed to detect this shift earlier.”

“What effects will it have? This change in the ether levels?”

“At the moment minimal to none. If the changes continue at observed rates, 'weapons' will gradually have an easier time using their abilities, as those abilities rely upon storing and releasing ether to create and effect on the surrounding area.” So functionally 'weapons' were getting stronger, slowly.

“Hmmm, how long is it going to take?”

“Today's measurement, a few more minutes. Until ether levels rise to the point of causing notable effects, unknown. Given current rates twenty four days at minimum before effects begin to be noticeable.” So after the wedding then. After that well, if they were getting stronger than it should be to Tristain's advantage to recruit as many as possible. It should give them a better time against reconquista given that they had declared 'weapons' to be a befoulment of the world and were doing their best to kill any they came across. But she couldn't and wouldn't put it past them to field 'weapons' anyways, given that movement's predisposition for hypocrisy.

She let out a small hum. “I don't suppose you could make it into a report. It could prove useful.” The sound of footsteps approaching drew her attention to the entrance of the balcony. A moment later Herald joined them. “Herald?” Her other weapon's purple-silver lightly fluttering in the light, the pale white robe she wore appeared closer to silver in colour. The thin robe was open enough at the top to show the pale blue crystal on her chest.

“Master, KOS-MOS.” Herald's silver-blue eyes looked into her own green-grey eyes. “What brings the two of you out here at this hour?”

“Ko---”

“Measuring ether levels, it's been increasing for a short time.” It was a bit unnerving how KOS-MOS didn't bother to turn to them while speaking.

“Were you aware of this Herald?”

Herald bit her lip for a moment before answering. “I suspected if might have but couldn't say for certain and thought it was just me.” KOS-MOS did say it was a small increase. “Though I wonder what caused the increase?”

“If I can determine when it began it could allow us to determine what was the cause. But as of now I do not yet have enough information to determine when the increase began.” That could help, but Agnes felt by the time that could be determined it would be too late to figure out the what.....

“Could it be related to the number of weapons active?”

“Possible.... But it would be near impossible to determine.” So back to the start then.

The three of them stood in silence for a few minutes, none having a follow on to KOS-MOS's statement.

Herald was the first one to break the silence. “Master, there is something I've been wishing to speak to you about.”

“Yes Herald?” Agnes had a feeling about what Herald was about to ask.

“It's about us. Why can't you accept our feelings for you?”

This again. “Because I am your superior. It would be wrong of me to take advantage of my position over the two of you.” She turned back to look out over the city. “Please do not push it any further.”

“Even if it us who desires it.” The rustling of cloth drew her attention back to Herald, the robe Herald had been wearing now lied pooled at her feet. It had been the only Herald had been wearing when she came out onto the balcony.

And now Herald lay bare before her. Her mature and soft cheeks had a soft blush on them, standing out on the pale skin reflecting the moonlight. The sapphire pentagon shaped crystal on her chest cast a soft blue light onto the bottom of her chin and the top of her breasts. Her lovely shaped above average sized breasts, caped with little pink nubs now standing erect in the cool evening air and looking more red in the moonlight compared to the pale skin around them. Below her breasts was her softly muscled stomach, slightly paler than the rest of her skin, her belly button creating a dark dot in a cross of the muscles. Below her button was a tuft of purple-silver hair a shade darker than of that on her head shining faintly in the moonlight. It took all her will to tear her gaze away from Heralds gorgeous form and back to Herald's silver-blue eyes.

“Herald I---” Anything else she was going to say was cut off when Herald took a pair of steps forwards, the 'weapons' arms wrapping themselves around her head and shoulders and pulling her into a kiss.

Herald's bare chest pushing into her own, her own thin nightgown did little to mute the feeling of Herald's skin on her own, especially Herald's cold nubs poking into her chest. Heralds leg went between hers, pushing up to meet the join of her legs to Heralds thigh, while her own thigh was pressed into the join between Heralds legs, and the bit of wetness there.

A moment later Herald pulled back from the kiss, giving both of them a chance to catch their breath. “Agnes.... Master.” Herald lowered her arms from her shoulder and head to her lower back. “I'm scared Master.” Scared? Of what. “In the back of my head there's this desire... To destroy everything, to reduce all before me to ash and dust.” That... That wasn't what she had been expecting. “But when I'm with you, it all goes away. It's peaceful. So can you please accept accept our--- my love for you.”

“Herald.... I... I can't accept.”

“Why.” Little tears rolled down Herald's cheeks. “Why?”

“Because it's wrong. You, neither of you can so no to anything I ask of you. My entire life, if a noble asks something of a commoner they almost always can't refuse. If it wasn't for the princess any noble could give me orders I wouldn't be allowed to disobey. Even in protestant communities, it was only because we didn't have nobles there to order us that we had some semblance of freedom. I can't become that....”

There was a sound similar to breaking glass, she turned look at KOS-MOS who turned to the two of them and dismissed her armour. “Master.”

Her skin was paler than that of Herald, her muscles standing out a bit more, enough to form distinct ridges that stood out as darkened lines on her frame. Her breasts were a size smaller than Herald's, though no less shapely and her red erect nubs stuck out more on her paler skin. Further down was her own tuft of hair, silver-blue in colour like that cascading down her back, stopping at the base of her butt.

“...You too...” KOS-MOS took a step forwards and embraced both her and Herald. KOS-MOSs red eyes staring into her own eyes. “This isn't... You two aren't going to let up on this.”

“Agnes.” Herald spoke into her ear. “Master, we can so no to something you ask of us.... We.. I choose not to. I'm not a slave, I can choose for myself. And I choose to love you. So, M- Agnes can you accept it.”

She let out a sigh, it was truly hard for her to deny them at the moment, with how close the two of them were. And how beautiful they were. “KOS-MOS?” The 'weapon' in question tilted her head a little. “Do you... love me as well.”

“This body is fully capable of physical intimacy, as well members of the musketeer corps were most helpful in supplying information on which acts would be best suited for use.” Of course they had.

...........

“You have information captain?” Captain of the Gryphon knights Desain looked over the assembled people in the meeting he had called together. A mixture of The princess, Minister Richmond, Knights and Musketeers.... The last needed for the plan.... Though their captain was absent, the only explanation had been something to do with an informant.

“Yes, I've recently come upon information about Reconquista activity here in the capital.” All eyes became focused upon him. Perfect. “They have rented out a house and are using it to host meetings, and have begun inviting various lesser nobles that reside in the capital. Given their recent conquest of Albion it we can assume that they will move on Tristain.”

“And what do you intend to do with this?”

“Take them into custody of course. They have declared their intent to undermine us to bring about their revolution here.” And to invade, but he wasn't supposed to know that. “If the strike is quick they can be captured before fading away into the shadows, if the strike is quick.”

“That will lead to us being unprepared....”

“True, but if we wait then our opponents will have time to slip away... Something that cannot be permitted.” Well these ones at any rate. “If we are to move today or tomorrow what could be brought to bear.” He already knew, but he wanted to see what the Princess or the Minister would allow him.

“Today. Just the musketeers and the knights present. Tomorrow. We could get a few more knights.... But that could easily lead to them being tipped off....” The Minister trailed off...

“Even if you moved out immediately you wouldn't be able to take action today....” Well he sort of could, but it would be tricky to make it believable. “But delaying even a day could end with them disappearing into the night.”

“Perhaps a compromise of sorts, since we need to act quickly and with sufficient force. Captain if you were to start heading out immediately with who's available then have reinforcements sent out as they become ready.”

“It should be possible... As long as you can get the reinforcements to me without them being to noticed. Though I do have one request though, for the initial group could I have Captain Agnes and her Weapons to accompany me. Having those two will mean that even if we have to move early we should still be able to at least overwhelm them.”

“Captain Agnes is out and won't be able to be recalled in time, but it should be possible to have Kosmos and Herald to accompany you.” Out? Still he, and his associates could work with this.


	13. Wake

Wake  
Kirche woke up.... Well more like transitioned from dreaming of a nice warm bath with scents and bubbles to the reality of grimy clothes and clingy sleeping buddies. Right Charlotte and her hadn't bothered to change or even wash after seeing Guiche and Montmorency off, seeing as they had been up nearly the entire night and then fought a spirit. Charlotte had jumped under the covers with her on the back of their rented waggon, muttering about a chill. And she had been too tired to argue. With the three familiars taking watch.

A side affect of going to sleep right away was that now she was cramped from head to toe. And nature was calling. Shifting her arm up she made to push the blanket off and make a run for the bushes. As she brought her arm up she felt her fingers brush against bare skin...... Bare skin? Charlotte had gone to bed in her clothes?

Cracking open an eye she looked down at the mess of blue hair brushing against her chin, then up at Charlotte's sleeping face.... Then back down at the mass of blue hair...... Then up......

What.....? Two Charlottes......? The call of nature temporarily set aside she threw the blanket off and took in just who had joined her and Charlotte underneath the blanket. She heard Flame squeak as the blanket landed near her familiar, but she ignored it to focus on who else had joined her underneath the blanket. First there was the blue haired girl who had been facing away from her and had decided to tuck herself in without wearing anything. Next was Sylphid's familiar who had tucked her small frame into the blue haired girl, while keeping her white and blue dress. And last was Charlotte who was in what she had been wearing the previous night and facing her.

.... Moving carefully to avoid waking the sleeping trio, Kirche moves herself to the other side of the waggon beside Charlotte. It also lets her get a better look at the face of the blue haired girl, her mind immediately began to compare her to Charlotte..... If Charlotte had a few more years on her.... And having actual endowments. Staying slow to avoid waking the other two she poked Charlotte in the cheek to wake her up. After a few pokes her blue haired friend began to stir. Bleary turquoise eyes squint around a bit before looking up at her.

Kirche points those bleary eyes at their other two bed companions. Lazily Charlotte looks over the other two and blinks a few times before her eyes snap open and the she goes scrambling around looking for something. A few moments later one of her hands draws out a pair of glasses and quickly puts them on, and looks over the other blue haired girl. Then up at her, Charlotte's mouth opened and then closed once... then twice, then a third and then kept her mouth shut.

Both of their gazes turned to the blue haired girl when she let a groan and gripped Sylphid's familiar tighter, who just curled further into the girl's embrace. Charlotte grabbed her staff and boobed the blue haired girl on lightly on the head. The girl's scrunched a bit before blearily opening up, turquoise eyes looking for the source. Sitting up a bit the girl rubbed at her eyes for a few moments before looking over the Charlotte and herself. “Big Sis?”

Big sis? Kirche looked over to Charlotte, who's face had gone still at the girl's words. From Kirche's experience Charlotte was at an actual loss for words, and not just staying quiet. “So.... you never said anything about a sister.” Cousin sure she had gotten most of the story on that, but never anything about a sister. Though how would Charlotte count as the bigger sister here? Kirche looked back to the girl, who was at least a head taller than Charlotte and rivalled herself in several areas for size.

Charlotte turned away from her instead of answering. Only to be tackled by the girl as she through herself over Sylphid's familiar to wrap her arms around Charlotte. Kirche is treated to the a rare surprised face from Charlotte before she gets herself under control and bobs the other girl on the forehead until being released.

“Ughhh... Big sis being mean....” The girl pouted at being pushed away from Charlotte.

“So, do you have a name?” Charlotte wasn't going to answer her but the girl herself might.

“Irukuku.” Easy, if not very useful.

“~Chu~” And the last sleeper had awoken and thrown their little arms around Irukuku's waist, mostly as their arms didn't quite reach..... “~Kyu~”

“Ahhh.... Little sis.” Irukuku reached down and scratched behind the catlike ears of Sylphid's familiar...

Kirche's eyes narrowed... It couldn't be..... And she couldn't spot a particular blue dragon around, and neither could Flame... She glanced at Charlotte who was still looking away from her, well time to test her theory.... So.... “Charlotte, since when could Sylphid turn into a girl?” Charlotte's head spun around to look at her with mouth agape. Hmm got her. Shape-shifting dragons or a shape-shifting girl..... Rhyme dragon? “Sylphid... or should I say Irukuku is a Rhyme Dragon isn't she.”

“Secret.” Charlotte turned her eyes down.

“I understand.” If she remembered her history correctly Rhyme dragons had been hunted to extinction.... And she had no doubt that someone would like to finish the job. “Now, tell how she became your 'little sister'.”

.........................

Agnes de Milan woke up, the feeling of a body beside hers brought the memories of the previous night rushing back. The talk with Herald and KOS-MOS, her conflicted feelings, heading to the Laughing Princess for the night.... Her poor savings.... Not her best moment.

But given the pleasant soreness, not one she completely regretted at the moment.

She was going to have to face them wasn't she, and after all but running out on them after they had confessed.... It was going to be awkward at a minimum.

As she started to shift around to leave the embrace and the bed she awoke whomever she had ended up with the previous night. As much as she dreaded it, she needed to return, an unexpected night off would only go unremarked if she was back early enough in the morning.

“Ohh, leaving already.” Her bedmate cooed in her ear. Agnes froze, how did she end up with the proprietress of all people. “Strange when you were all too eager to come here in the first place.”

“I had my reasons.” She went to get up but the arm around her tightened forcing her back down. “I don't have time for more right now.” Even if part of her wouldn't be opposed, unsurprisingly it was the part of her that had lead her here in the first place.

“And something tells me going back right now would make things worse, for yourself and your two dependents.” She probably could force her way out if necessary.... “Now I'm going to guess that one of them decided to make a move... Herald.” She didn't bother with a reply. “Or was it Kosmos.... or both.” She stiffened a little, which was apparently all that was needed. “Oh dear, it was both. Can't say I'm surprised given what I've heard about how other 'weapons' act towards their masters.”

She gave a soft snort. “That seems to be the norm, though it's less romantic than you're implying.”

“Hmm.. That's not what my little birdies have been telling, something about how those who look reasonably human are a bit more, affectionate. Which includes the two who are following you around.”

“Little birdies?” Just who was she getting her information from.

“Oh, if I'm not wrong every member of your command has visited my establishment at least once.” Whaattttttttttttt? “Oh don't look so surprised, you off all people should be aware of the kind of women you draw to you. It's why I'm so surprised you come back to me, any one of the girls would jump at the chance to be with you, even for just a night. You won't believe how many came in being a bit jealous as to how the two 'new' girls got to spend so much time with you.”

“No. I'm their superior, I can't get involved in anything like that. And I'm going to have to have a talk about leaking information.” Though really, all of them? All she got was a hum in return. “It's inappropriate for a superior to do such things with a subordinate.” The arm relaxed a bit and she took the chance to jump out of the bed and begin getting ready to head out.

“You say that, yet.... You didn't need me to tell you any of this.”

“Why are you so concerned anyways.”

“Well I don't fancy having my place of business being apart by a jealous weapon.” That was, unlikely for her two.... Probably. She had retrieved the last of her things, but took one last look back at the proprietress. “You need to stop running away from your problems Agnes.”

..........................

Karin de Valliere looked at the bottle of red wine sitting half drunk on the table, and then to the other half dozen empty bottles scattered upon the red finish of the table. Had she really gone through so many already.... She certainly felt the part.

...Where had she gone wrong.... No she did know didn't she, she had just hadn't wanted to believe it.

She had been a terrible mother... One who had been too focused on her will of iron and had failed to provide the warmth and comfort her daughters needed. She lifted the bottle up and took another sip of wine. And know her youngest was dead.

Where... No she knew where. She had been a drill master not a mother, not the mother her three daughters needed. But a drill master for three recruits, what they hadn't needed. And look at what it had left her with. An eldest who drove away everyone near her. A middle child eternally sick.... And her youngest.

She felt a handful of dears roll down her face as someone slams the door open. Little Louise gone, gone trying to be her. Trying to be what she was, to show her that she was worthy. And Louise had been exactly like her, right down to not being able to tell a princess no. But there was one difference, she had been a trained knight, Louise.... Louise had just been a little girl with no experience.

And now she was gone forever. She raised the bottle to take anther sip when it got knocked out of her and send crashing into the floor sending it contents and shards of glass scattering across the floor. A moment later the table was knocked aside, the bottles on it being sent crashing down onto the floor.

Her gaze slowly turned to person responsible, she half expected Centurion.... But instead it was... her. Pure white held aloft by mystic means, contrasting with lightly tanned skin and an outfit that was downright scandalous.

“You.”

“Yeah me.” Green eyes looked into her own. “Thought I'd come by and check on my master.... Instead I find her trying to kill herself!” A hand was pointed at the smashed bottles scattered about, some wine intermixed with the glass.

“This does not concern y--”

“You're my master so it does. Just what happened to you. You who wouldn't crumble for anything, who when I was being a twit slapped me around with a storm until I smartened up. And know you're drowning yourself in a bottle.”

“And what do you Know!”

“Nothing, not until you tell me. Seeing as everyone was doing there best to avoid me, heh if I had the time I wouldn't have minded a round or five with Siren. But that's besides the point. No one wanted to tell me what happened, even your husband told me to ask you. So no I don't know, not until you tell me.”

And why did she have to tell her 'weapon' anything. It wasn't like she had intended to end up with Zenobia after picking up the strange blue rock that one of the servants had said killed someone. And yet... “Louis is dead.”

“Who?” She slammed her arm down onto the chair, how dare--- “Hey you're the one who sent me chasing orks across your territory without doing any introductions to anyone. You didn't even introduce your husband so don't complain to me that I don't know the names of those important to you Karin.”

That... that was what she had done hadn't it. All because she hoped that she would never have to see that face again.... So she wouldn't have to deal with it..... Just how much had she put off... Pushed onto others.

The rebellious part of her mind provided a list.

Her familiar, left to his own devices almost all the time.

Elenore, sent off for the suitors to deal with fixing her poor parenting.

Catteleya, handed off to the maids to care for, she had hardly even stepped inside her middle child's room since then.

Louise, sent off to first the palace then the school. All so she could distance herself from a child that could not cast magic, properly.

And then Zenobia, who she had sent off to deal with orks without a second thought.

Maybe it was time to change that.

“Louis is... was my youngest daughter. One who was perhaps, too much like me......” Zenobia took one of the seats near her, the blue 'horns' on her head bouncing a bit a she sat down.

................................

Agnes was being followed... It was subtle, she had only glanced them out of the corner of her eye, but there was definitely someone following her. She had taken a few random turns and a double back to try and throw them off, but to no effect. And to confirm that they were indeed following her. So how to deal with it.... Stay on the avenues for one, which meant she would have to return by the front gate of the palace... Not her preference but needs must.

She may be able to lose her tail... but it would require some timing and a good distraction.... and a new cloak. But first she had to get a better idea as to who was following her. There were a handful of shops that were open, but none of the type she needed right now.... Ah there. A baker had a small display set out for customers to look over. A good cover for taking a look behind her without looking out of place.

She trotted up to the display and began to look over the wares taking a glance back the way she had come when she turned her head that way while 'looking' over the wares. Unfortunately she didn't spot anything out of the ordinary, meaning her pursuer had ducked out of sight....

The plan quickly formed. Taking another minute to look over the selection she picked a small bun out and payed for it. Then she went back down the way she had been coming while nibbling on her food. There was a short alleyway she could quickly duck down and reverse her cloak, it wasn't much but it would hopefully be enough to throw of her pursuer.

Finishing off the bun she ducked into the alley, she would have to get to the other side before her tail arrived. Two steps in and she had her cloak off, by the time she was past the halfway point of the alley she had reversed it and was tying it up. She made it to----

Something slammed into her back sending her flying. A moment she crashed through something wooden and landed hard.

.............................

Captain Desain looked over the Knights and Musketeers as they took the various reconquista agents into custody. The rapid raid had been a 'successes', as none of the reconquista 'agents' had escaped and enough 'evidence' had been gathered to 'prove' that reconquista's current operations in the city had been stopped.

He payed special attention to the pair of weapons that had been sent to accompany him on this raid, officially they were here to provide added force to the group. Unofficially.... he was to 'retrieve' them when the time was right. When that would be... he hadn't been informed only that it would be unmistakable, and then he was to prevent them from leaving his possession. The exact details had been left to him, though he had yet to come up with the how.

And he was running out of time, they were almost done securing the prisoners and removing anything that seemed important into waiting wagons. Soon they would be returning to the palace and the window for what ever his compatriots were planning would be gone. He hadn't let his attention from them be drawn for too long.... But had he missed the right time?

Then as the last box was loaded both weapons heads snapped up and looked towards the city..... His hand dropped to the hilt of his sword-wand, now? He looked to the closest one, the one with the black dragon armour. “Something happening?”

“Master is in danger.” So now then.... and then how to retrieve them.... And the one with the white armour took off in a sprint managing to leap up onto the roof of a manor in her way before disappearing behind it.

“Hold. We're not done here yet.” He could at least try and keep one of them, and when asked would state that he hadn't been warned about their ability to know when Chevalier was in danger.

“Master.... She's in danger.”

“Your partner can handle it, we have duties here.” She stared at where her companion had disappeared to before turning back to the task at hand.


End file.
